Pieces
by LylsUniverse
Summary: Lo han perdido todo. Tomará toda su voluntad para que la oscuridad que envuelve sus corazones se disipe y puedan volver a unir todas las piezas. La luz los espera. Mimato & Taiora.
1. 1 - Sora

_**Disclaimer**_:

_Digimon no me pertenece. Escribo sin fines de lucro, por el puro gusto de emparejar los personajes que me gustan con quien yo quiero._

* * *

—Sora, ¿estás despierta?

—Sí madre.

Todas las mañanas son iguales. A pesar de que nunca se queda dormida, su madre insiste en ir a despertarla. Por alguna razón le molesta, pero de todos modos lo consiente. Pensándolo bien, no vale la pena discutir por algo así.

—El desayuno estará listo en un momento.

—Está bien.

Escucha los pasos de su madre alejarse por el pasillo. Dobla su futón y lo guarda en el armario, y sale de su cuarto en dirección al baño.

Se mira en el espejo y se horroriza al fijarse en las oscuras aureolas alrededor de sus ojos y en las marcadas bolsas de sus párpados. Tiene los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, el semblante de alguien que necesita desesperadamente muchas horas de sueño. Pero ella no puede dormir, porque cada vez que se acuesta y cierra los ojos por las noches, su cuerpo se pone rígido y todo el cansancio acumulado por el día se esfuma, y entonces comienza a pensar, a recordar, y los rostros de todos ellos acuden a su mente de forma automática. Así han sido todas sus noches del último mes. Se tortura a sí misma pensando en sus amigos, evoca una y otra vez el ruido de la explosión, la visión del fuego sobre el agua y los trozos ardientes del avión cayendo.

Para distraerse hace muchas cosas. Se mantiene muy ocupada con actividades de la universidad y su trabajo. Entre el tenis, los arreglos florales, la caligrafía y las exposiciones de arte en la galería donde trabaja, pocas veces al día tiene tiempo libre y a solas, y los evita a toda costa, porque en momentos así la melancolía se hace presente en ella.

Su rostro cansado le devuelve la mirada, una mirada castaño rojiza cargada de tristeza, de angustia y de desesperación. Odia verse en el espejo, ver la imagen de sí misma que se empeña en ocultarle a todos mediante actividades y sonrisas falsas. Pero a sí misma no puede mentirse ni siquiera con maquillaje. Para ella es demasiado evidente.

Deja escapar un breve sollozo sin querer e inmediatamente se cubre la boca con ambas manos para intentar acallar el llanto que amenaza con salir.

—Sora —la voz de su madre se escucha muy clara desde el otro lado de la puerta. —Sora, ¿estás bien?

Sora se obliga a respirar una bocanada de aire antes de decir:

—Estoy bien, madre. —Su voz no tiembla ni un ápice; es la costumbre de evitar no sonar triste.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —dice. —Enseguida salgo.

Abre el grifo hasta el tope y el baño se llena del sonido del chorro de agua que sale de él.

Sora se deja caer junto al lavamanos, apoyando la espalda en la fría pared. Necesita dejar salir un poco, sólo un poco, del veneno en su pecho. Sólo un poco, y podrá funcionar correctamente el resto del día. Entierra el rostro entre sus brazos y solloza, le arde terriblemente como si alguien le hubiese obligado a tragar una barra de hierro al rojo vivo. Pero al cabo de segundos, calla, se pone de pie, se lava bien el rostro y los dientes y espera un poco hasta que su rostro se ve ligeramente normal. Sale del baño y va a su habitación. Allí se viste y se maquilla meticulosamente, nada extravagante, sólo utiliza matices naturales que disimulen el mal estado de sus ojos.

—Sora —dice su madre, abriendo la puerta de improviso. Sora siente una leve punzada de irritación, pero la entierra en lo más recóndito de su conciencia mientras intercambia una mirada con su madre. —El desayuno está listo.

—Enseguida voy —sonríe la pelirroja.

Su madre le dedica un gesto pensativo antes de dejarla sola.

Sora se mira por última vez en el espejo antes de salir. Perfecta. Una máscara perfecta.

* * *

Hola! He decidido publicar este pequeño fic sin pies ni cabeza, porque lo tengo escrito desde hace mucho y no tiene sentido que no vea la luz (?).

De a poco se irán revelando más detalles de lo que sucedió. Me pareció interesante narrarlo así.

Estoy un poco ansiosa porque hace tanto que no publico nada xD. Espero que el fic tenga buena acogida, no es tan malo como puede parecer con este pequeño primer extracto haha.

Nos leemos pronto :)

Lyls


	2. 2 - Matt

_**Disclaimer**__: Digimon no me pertenece. Escribo por el puro gusto de emparejar los personajes que me gustan con quien yo quiera._

* * *

El despertador suena.

Aquel, su madre le había sorprendido con el desayuno. Había waffles, tostadas con mantequilla y huevos revueltos con tocino. La mesa estaba bien puesta y parecía como de serie americana, con los platos y cubiertos ubicados con esmero sobre el mantel blanco. Se había sentado, atónito, ocupando su lugar habitual a la derecha de la cabecera. Su madre le había ofrecido leche, café y jugo de naranja recién exprimido, y él había optado por la leche. Y, sentado justo enfrente, estaba _él_, tan impresionado como él mismo y felicitando a la madre de ambos mientras su padre hacía aparición en la cocina y soltaba una exclamación que hizo que todos rieran. Recordaba esa sonrisa, el rostro sonriente de verdad, una sonrisa que se extendía hasta sus ojos.

El despertador vuelve a sonar y entonces sí se digna a apagarlo. Todas las mañanas se tortura con aquel recuerdo, el de su última mañana juntos, la última mañana que _él_ estuvo con vida. Por alguna razón ese recuerdo acude a su mente cada vez que escucha el despertador y la idea de levantarse se forma en su cabeza. No sólo había sido la última mañana de _él_, había sido también la última mañana feliz que Yamato había tenido.

Se quita la manta que seguramente su padre le ha echado encima durante la noche y toca el frío suelo de su habitación con los pies desnudos. La noche anterior había llegado tan cansado que apenas había sido consciente de quitarse la camiseta y los calcetines, pero no se molestó en sacarse los jeans gastados que ya llevaba varios días sin cambiarse.

Se levanta sin ganas de nada y sale de su habitación. Comprueba que la casa está vacía y es un completo desastre; hay ropa y basura esparcidas por el suelo y por sobre algunos muebles; hay una pila de platos sucios en el fregadero y cuando Yamato abre la nevera en la cocina, la encuentra relativamente vacía. Se bebe lo que queda de un cartón de leche y va al baño. Evita mirarse en el espejo y se mete directamente a la ducha. Allí, en el pequeño espacio, se quita los pantalones y la ropa interior y los lanza al piso. Gira el grifo y el agua le cae de golpe, helada y pesada, como agujas queriendo clavarse en él. Su cuerpo se sacude por unos instantes, pero pronto se acostumbra.

A esa hora de la mañana, su padre debe estar en la televisora y su madre en el periódico. ¿Y él? No lo sabe. No sabe qué fecha es, ni qué día de la semana es. Podría estar en clases, o llevándole comida a su padre, o podría estar mirando la práctica del equipo de baloncesto, podría hasta estar lanzando un par de canastas con _él_...

Un nudo se aprieta ferozmente en su garganta. El recuerdo de su hermano le quema y le duele.

Tiene los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, y deja que el agua que le da en el rostro se lleve todo su llanto.

* * *

_Hey! Hoy tocó Yama 3 La verdad es que Yama era el primero y Sora venía después, pero me equivoqué en subirlo hahaha. Me pasa por no tomar notas xD._

_Gracias a los comentarios del capítulo anterior :3. Espero que este también sea bien recibido. Adivinen quién viene después y me dicen sus teorías en los reviews, haha._

_Nos leemos._

_Lyls_


	3. 3 - Mimi

**Disclaimer**: _Digimon no me pertenece. Escribo por el puro gusto de emparejar a los personajes que me gustan con quien yo quiera._

* * *

No sabe qué día es ni si es de día o de noche, las cortinas de su habitación no permiten que la luz exterior se asome. Sólo se despierta para dar vueltas en la cama hasta volver a la posición fetal de siempre y acurrucarse con su manta. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva así, para ella es como una larga noche, una muy mala y larga en la que rara vez se puede conciliar el sueño.

Recuerda haberse levantado alguna vez al baño, recuerda haber vomitado. Recuerda vagamente a su madre junto a su cama, intentando meter comida por su boca, rogándole que pruebe bocado. Pero eso no es importante. Si volvía a comer o no, ya no importaba, si su apetito no volvía jamás, ya no importaba. Si moría, ya no importaba.

Morir.

Cierra los ojos y las lágrimas se aglomeran dentro de sus párpados, escapando sin reparo. Ya nada tiene sentido: ver la luz, sentir el sol calentando su piel, cantar, respirar... Ya nada de eso le apetece. Quiere cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos jamás. Quiere dormir tan profundamente, un sueño que dure para siempre; ya no quiere despertar. No quiere vivir la realidad, prefiere vivir pérdida en un sueño eterno, porque despertar es su mayor pesadilla.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Un sollozo débil escapa de sus labios. Porque él, ni ninguno de los otros, regresará. Se han ido para siempre. Sus amigos.

Nunca más oirá la voz preocupada del superior, ni los chistes malos de Davis. Y la odiosa de Hikari Yagami... Ya nunca volverá a soportar sus miradas de reproche ni a discutir con ella. Y el pequeño Iori, que tenía tantos sueños, ya no podrá cumplir ninguno de ellos. No volverá a molestar Koushiro, a quien conocía desde el jardín de niños. Y su querida Miyako, con su voz chillona y amistosa, con sus palabras de aliento siempre dispuestas para ella... ¿Quién le subirá el ánimo? ¿Quién la escuchará cuando se sienta desdichada? Miyako ya no puede hacerlo, no puede sonreírle ni decirle que todo estará bien.

El pecho le duele tanto. Abre la boca para respirar aire y calmar el ardor en sus pulmones, pero el aire le quema horriblemente la garganta. El dolor la oprime, la asfixia, la mata.

Ya no se perderá en esa mirada azul dulce, nunca volverá a escuchar su risa ni su voz ni volverá a besarle de nuevo.

Los sollozos escapan de sus labios y mutan en gemidos que intentan sacar el veneno que la tortura en lo más hondo de su ser.

Habían hecho tantos planes juntos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se había esfumado. Las metas, los sueños, las vidas de todos.

La puerta de su habitación se entreabre un poco y Satoe Tachikawa se asoma.

—Mimi —dice con preocupación. Pero su hija no la escucha. —Cariño, debes comer algo. —Mimi sigue sin responder. —No puedes seguir así terroncito. Debes... Debes superarlo.

A esas palabras, Mimi reacciona cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada.

—Caramelito... —Satoe hace ademán de entrar, pero la mano de su esposo la detiene. —Cielo.

—Hay que darle tiempo, pastelito —dice Keisuke tras cerrar la puerta.

—Pero, ¿cuánto más? Han pasado dos meses, querido. No es sano que lleve encerrada tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé amorcito, pero no podemos forzarla tan de repente. No sabemos por lo que está pasando.

—Pero dulcecito...

—Debemos confiar en que nuestra Mimi se recuperará. Démosle unas semanas más, si no hay mejora, pediremos ayuda.

Los esposos Tachikawa se miran intensamente.

—Está bien, osito dulce. Dos semanas.

Ajena a los planes de sus padres, Mimi se retuerce en la cama, llena de dolor, mientras murmura el mismo nombre una y otra vez.

Takeru. Takeru. Takeru.

* * *

Hola :D

**Mimato bombom kou** acertó. Ha sido Mimi! El próximo es basante obvio xD

Y sí, Takeru y los demás se han ido u_U. Fue un accidente feo, en el futuro se sabrán más detalles.

Gracias por los comentarios y el entusiasmo.

Nos leemos pronto!

Lyls


	4. 4 - Tai

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Abre los ojos. La habitación es levemente iluminada por la luz del amanecer. Revisa su móvil para confirmar que es demasiado temprano para levantarse todavía, pero aun así se restriega los ojos y se despereza mientras bosteza. Se incorpora lentamente, su cabello castaño oscuro es toda una maraña, mira hacia el frente y suspira. Se levanta de la cama, vestido sólo con la ropa interior y se rasca la nuca distraídamente de camino a la sala. Allí, se acerca a una mesita apegada a la pared y le sonríe al retrato de la muchacha de pelo castaño que le mira devuelta.

—Buenos días, hermosa —dice, y besa el cristal de la foto justo en la frente. La luz es cada vez más fuerte y comienza a invadir el lugar. A Tai le gusta, por eso jamás cierra las cortinas.

En el baño, se lava la cara y los dientes y se moja un poco el cabello para no lucir tan desastroso.

Regresa a su cuarto sólo a ponerse unos shorts y una musculosa gris y al volver a salir se dispone a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando su madre se levanta, el sonido de algo friéndose en la sartén le da la bienvenida a la cocina.

—Buenos días —saluda el moreno con tono cantarín.

—Buenos días, hijo —responde su madre con una sonrisa.

—¿Vas al hospital?

—Sí, quiero estar ahí cuando tu padre despierte.

—Come algo antes de salir, aún es temprano y ya tengo todo listo,

—Claro, hijo. Pondré la mesa.

Cuando la mesa estuvo lista, Tai dispuso los alimentos en la mesa y ambos comenzaron a comer en un agradable y confortante silencio.

Apenas termina de comer, Yuuko se dispone a llevar su plato sucio al fregadero, pero Taichi la detiene.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto. Ve tranquila, te alcanzo más tarde.

—Está bien —sonríe la mujer. Es una sonrisa cansada, pero satisfecha.

Tai, se termina su omelette con parsimonia mientras observa a su madre acercarse al retrato de su hermana.

—Buenos días, Hikari, —sonríe. —Voy a ver a tu padre. Hoy el médico nos dirá si ya es seguro traerlo a casa. Por favor, cuida de todos nosotros, hija mía. —Enciende con un fósforo una varilla de incienso. —Volveré más tarde a casa.

Tai sonríe para sus adentros y se acaba el último bocado, apila los platos uno sobre otro y los lleva a la cocina.

—Nos vemos, hijo. —Tai voltea hacia su madre y se inclina para dejar que le bese la mejilla.

—Que te vaya bien. Llámame si sucede algo importante. Iré a ver a papá antes del almuerzo. Dale un beso de mi parte.

Yuuko asiente y abandona el departamento.

Tai suspira. No le gusta ver a su madre tan cansada, pero sabe que ella está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Semanas después de la pérdida de su hermana, su padre fue hospitalizado de urgencia por dolores de estómago demasiado fuertes. Su madre estaba destrozada y no sabía cómo lidiar con la muerte de su hija y la enfermedad grave de su esposo, y cuando estuvo al borde del colapso, Tai le hizo entrar en razón. Hikari podía no estar físicamente, pero siempre estaría en sus corazones. Como familia, debían seguir adelante y tomar fuerzas del recuerdo de su hermana, quien jamás habría permitido que la familia se desmoronase por su culpa.

La verdad es que Tai la vio en un sueño. Hikari descendió sobre él bañada de una luz suave y pura y le dijo no estuvieran tristes, que ella estaba un lugar hermoso y que siempre estaría junto a ellos, velando por su bienestar. Taichi se despertó llorando y corrió hacia el hospital a ver a su madre, y le contó con exactitud las palabras de Hikari. Hizo lo mismo con su padre cuando los médicos le permitieron verlo.

Hasta hoy, Tai cree que aquél no fue un sueño ordinario. Siempre habían sido una familia unida, pero la falta de Hikari había amenazado con destruir sus lazos.

—Ahora estamos más unidos que nunca —dice el moreno frente al retrato de Hikari después de haberse duchado y puesto ropas limpias. —Gracias a ti, —le besa la frente nuevamente y apaga el incienso. —Tengo un par de clases antes de ver a papá. Nos vemos más tarde, hermosa.

Taichi toma su bolso y sale del apartamento, decide ir al campus en bicicleta porque hace buen tiempo. En las calles, que a esas horas estaban vacías, respira hondo y lo disfruta, el aire fresco de la mañana le hace cosquillas en la nariz. Mientras recorre las calles, piensa en intentar llamar a Sora, confiando que esta vez no ignorará su llamada. También piensa en visitar a Yamato, y está determinado a echar la puerta abajo si es necesario con tal de que el rubio lo reciba.

Animado con sus ideas para el día, pedalea con más energía, a pesar de que va a clases con tiempo de sobra por lo que no hay prisas.

* * *

Hola.

Tenía este fic muy abandonado xd, pero le daré otra oportunidad, haha.

Si aún hay interés, dejen sus comentarios, por favor :)

Nos leemos,

Lyls


	5. 5 - Mimi

Mimi

Cuando ella iba en secundaria, lo veía como a un hermano pequeño. Era un chico amable y sonriente, y congeniaban de maravilla. Alguna vez, alguien le dijo que él gustaba de ella. Eso le pareció muy adorable, pero no le causó otra cosa más que ternura.

Cuando entró a la preparatoria, continuaron viéndose. Formaban parte del mismo grupo de amigos. Cuando él tenía algún partido de baloncesto importante, todos se reunían para ir a animarlo, y por supuesto que ella también. Nunca se perdía un partido, y siempre gritaba su nombre desde las gradas para que él la notara y pudiera desearle buena suerte en el partido. En el futuro, él le diría que nunca perdió un partido porque ella siempre estuvo allí para verlo.

Fue durante un partido que ella lo vio como si fuese la primera vez, y era un Takeru diferente del niño al que ella siempre le había sonreído. No sólo era la estatura, casi dos cabezas más alto que Mimi, era también su porte al caminar, su risa enronquecida y contagiosa, sus detalles, su manera de mirarla. Comenzó a sentirse un poco ansiosa cuando él andaba cerca, y en un par de ocasiones se sonrojó, sin querer, cuando él le hizo algún cumplido.

Fue uno de los últimos días de invierno durante su segundo año de preparatoria. Mimi salió un poco más tarde del instituto porque se quedó ayudando a una amiga con los preparativos de un evento de su club. Ella y su amiga cruzaron las rejas de hierro, charlando, y cuando ella miró hacia el frente, lo vio. Él le sonrió apenas la vio y a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Mimi y él se encontraron a medio camino. Se saludaron amistosamente, comentando que hacía mucho frío. Ella tenía las manos enfundadas en guantes de lana de color rosa, y él tenía una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello. En ese tiempo, todavía usaba el uniforme verde de la secundaria, pues Takeru cursaba su último año. Ella ya iba en segundo de preparatoria, y la diferencia de edad entre ellos jamás le importó, nunca fue un tema para ellos.

—Quisiera hablar contigo —dijo él, y Mimi podría jurar que se había sonrojado un poco. —Lamento haber venido sin avisar.

—¿Has estado esperando todo este tiempo? —se extrañó ella, pues había salido mucho más tarde de lo usual.

—Sí —sonrió él, rascándose la nuca, avergonzado. —No sabía si ya te habías ido a casa, así que decidí esperar un poco más. —Aquello conmovió a Mimi. —¿Puedo acompañarte a casa? —preguntó él. Mimi quiso decir que sí de inmediato, pero miró a su amiga, que la estaba esperando. —Sólo si tu amiga me lo permite —Takeru le sonrió a la muchacha, y esta se sonrojó hasta la punta del pelo.

Mimi se aguantó la risa, pues ella era más que consciente del efecto que tenía Takeru sobre las chicas, y su amiga no iba a ser una excepción. Su amiga termino despidiéndose de ambos con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa.

Caminaron, el uno al lado del otro, en silencio, por largos minutos. En algún momento ella se tropezó y él la cogió a tiempo, y ella se sonrojó y se disculpó con una sonrisa. Entonces se fueron charlando sobre sus clases y otras cosas.

Cuando ya estaban fuera del edificio de Mimi, ambos se detuvieron. Ella iba a despedirse, pero las palabras se le trabaron en la boca al ver cómo él miraba. Su mirada era intensa y ella estaba segura que nadie nunca la había mirado de esa manera. En el futuro, él seguiría mirándola de esa manera, y ella le confesaría lo mucho que la ponía nerviosa en aquel entonces. Sintió un suave cosquilleo en el vientre cuando él dijo _esas_ palabras.

—Me gustas mucho —había dicho él, sin miramientos, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos intensos.

Mimi no supo qué decir. No había sido la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba, pero no se creía capaz de hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando rechazaba a un chico, que era agradecer sus sentimientos, pero dejarle muy en claro que no era recíproco.

En el fondo, a ella también le gustaba él, pero no sabía si era tan en serio como él, porque de eso podía estar segura: los sentimientos de Takeru eran en serio. Se notaba en su semblante decidido, que no dejaba de ser amable y encantador.

—Supongo que ha sido un poco sorpresivo —comentó él, sonriendo, y Mimi agradeció que él rompiera el silencio que había caído sobre ellos.

Ella asintió, sintiendo esa confianza que existía entre ellos fluir con naturalidad. Después de todo, se conocieron hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando él iba en segundo de primaria y ella en cuarto.

—Me gustaría… —Takeru volvió a adoptar esa mirada intensa, y ella descubrió que la dejaba sin aliento. —Me gustaría salir contigo.

Y Mimi sintió que le ardía un poco la cara, porque nunca la habían invitado a una cita de esa manera. Aceptó, y Takeru sonrió tan contento que ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Se despidieron con un gesto de la mano, quedando para salir el próximo fin de semana. Mimi subió deprisa los escalones hasta la entrada al edificio, y antes de entrar, se volteó, pues sabía que Takeru seguía ahí, esperando a que ella entrase para irse. Le sonrió antes de voltear y seguir su camino.

Al día siguiente, le contó a sus amigas lo sucedido. Su amiga de ayer, quien había visto a Takeru, le comentaba a todas que era un chico guapísimo. Mimi sentía que la cara le ardía un poco cuando sus amigas le decían que era afortunada, porque ella también lo creía.

Esa misma tarde, al salir de clases, encontró a Takeru nuevamente esperándola en la salida.

—Lamento venir sin avisar. Quería verte —dijo, y su mirada la hizo estremecer. —¿Tienes frío?

La verdad era que sí sentía un poco de frío, pero negó con la cabeza. De todas formas, Takeru se quitó su bufanda roja, la misma del día anterior, y la puso alrededor del cuello de ella.

—¿No te dará frío a ti? —le preguntó ella cuando comenzaron a caminar.

—Puedo resistir —sonrió él.

Mimi pensó que podría ser un poco incómodo estar a solas con él, pero fue todo lo contrario. Tuvieron una conversación muy agradable. Más bien había sido una especie de interrogatorio.

—Sé muchas cosas sobre ti —había dicho él. —Pero hay otras cosas que no sé y me muero por saber.

Mimi se sintió muy halagada por todo el interés que sentía él por conocer más sobre ella.

—¿Por qué quieres saber tanto de mí? —le preguntó ella con curiosidad. Ya estaban fuera del edificio donde ella vivía.

Él la miró intensamente y Mimi se estremeció.

—Me gustas mucho —respondió, y Mimi sintió que se quedaba sin aliento ante sus palabras, otra vez. —He vuelto a hacerte sentir incómoda —sonrió él, disculpándose, y ella le sonrió de vuelta automáticamente. —Sólo siento… esta enorme curiosidad por conocer más de ti.

Mimi no tenía palabras y asintió, sonrojada.

Se despidieron, y nuevamente, él esperó a que ella entrase al edificio para irse.

Cuando Mimi estuvo en su habitación, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado devolver la bufanda a Takeru. No se había atrevido a hacerlo porque estaba con él, pero ahora que estaba sola en su habitación, aspiró profundamente el aroma que emanaba de la prenda alrededor de su cuello. Aturdida, se dejó caer sobre la cama. La bufanda de Takeru olía deliciosamente, un aroma masculino y turbador que le encendió todo el rostro. El corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente en el pecho y ella se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama, preguntándose por qué de pronto sentía tantas ganas de verlo.

Al día siguiente, ella intuía que Takeru estaría esperándola a la salida, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando lo vio en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

Él sonrió apenas la vio, y ella le sonrío de vuelta.

Mimi llevaba su bufanda, perfectamente doblada, en las manos.

—Olvidé devolvértela ayer, muchas gracias —dijo.

—De nada —dijo él. —¿No quieres usarla?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No hace tanto frío como ayer —sonrió.

Takeru cogió la prenda y se la colgó alrededor del cuello, pero detuvo sus pasos sin aviso y cuando Mimi le miró, vio que tenía el rostro encendido.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, preocupada.

Y Takeru se puso más rojo, si acaso era posible.

—N-no. Estoy bien. —Mimi le interrogó con la mirada y él parecía muy abochornado por lo que iba a decir. —Es sólo que… mi bufanda huele muy bien —explicó, sonriendo, avergonzado.

Y Mimi sintió calor subirle al rostro, porque se había quedado dormida con la bufanda puesta. Caminaron juntos a casa, en un agradable silencio que fue ocasionalmente interrumpido por algún comentario de él o de ella. Y caminaron muy cerca. Mimi casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba del brazo de Takeru y sentía cosquillas en el vientre. Se despidieron como las veces anteriores, y una vez en su cuarto, Mimi lamentó no haberse quedado con la bufanda de Takeru nuevamente.

Takeru se presentó a la salida de su instituto todos los días de esa semana, y ella no protestó. Su compañía era muy agradable. Estar cerca de él era agradable. Todo él era agradable.

El sábado en la tarde, Takeru fue por ella hasta su casa. Él la llamó cuando estuvo afuera y ella bajó rápidamente.

El invierno estaba acabando, pero aún hacía mucho frío. Takeru vestía una chaqueta azul y ella un abrigo rojo con una boina a juego.

Primero pasearon por un parque, charlando sobre ellos. Mimi sabía que los padres de Takeru estaban separados, pero no conocía más detalles que eso. Ignoraba el hecho de que su hermano mayor había pedido irse con su padre. Ella conocía a Yamato, era parte de su grupo de amigos, era el mejor amigo de Sora, quien era una buena amiga de ella desde hacía algunos años. Ese rubio siempre le había parecido arisco, y le costaba relacionarlo con Takeru, quien era un príncipe en todo lo ancho de la palabra.

—Mi hermano pensó que yo era el que necesitaba más a mamá de los dos. Por eso pidió irse con papá. Tampoco quería dejar a papá solo.

—Eso ha sido algo muy noble —comentó Mimi, impresionada.

Takeru sonrió y Mimi también, pues le parecía adorable todo el cariño con el que Takeru hablaba de su hermano mayor.

Después del parque, Takeru la llevó a patinar a la pista de hielo de un centro comercial. Mimi adoraba patinar sobre hielo, y le sorprendió gratamente lo bien que Takeru se deslizaba sobre él. Patinaron hasta que se sintieron cansados, y Takeru la llevó a una adorable cafetería frente a un edificio cercano a la pista de hielo. Se instalaron en el segundo piso, y Mimi quedó maravillada con la vista.

Mimi ordenó un chocolate caliente y Takeru un latte de vainilla.

Cuando les quedaba media bebida, Takeru la miró de esa forma que la dejaba sin aliento, y ella supo de inmediato que estaba a punto de decirle algo importante. En vez de hablar, Takeru sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rosa. Mimi aguantó la respiración hasta que Takeru la puso sobre la mesa, frente a ella, y él, delicadamente, cogió una de sus manos, para poner la cajita ahí.

—No tenías que hacerlo —dijo ella, conmovida hasta lo más hondo.

Él sonrió.

—Ábrelo, por favor.

Mimi asintió. Eran unos hermosos pendientes de perlas blancas. Mimi había querido unos desde hacía tiempo, pues ella solía tener un par que su padre le había regalado para su décimo tercer cumpleaños, pero los había perdido. Mimi se preguntó si alguna vez se lo había mencionado.

—Recuerdo que una vez me contaste lo mucho que te gustaban unos pendientes que te había dado tu padre —Mimi le miró fijamente, sorprendida y a la vez emocionada. —Espero que estos sean tan bonitos como aquellos.

Ella asintió, mirando los pendientes con cariño. Takeru cogió su mano entre las suyas, y ella se dejó hacer, pero la intensidad de su mirada la obligó a levantar la vista de los pendientes y a mirarle.

—Mimi —dijo él, y ella supo que era algo importante. —Estoy… muy enamorado. —Él también tenía las mejillas arreboladas. —Quisiera que fueras mi novia.

Y Mimi no sabía qué decir. Porque todo había sido tan repentino que ella no tenía claro cómo se sentía. Y parecía que él había leído sus pensamientos, porque dijo:

—Sé que ahora no es momento para… pedirte que seas mi novia —sonrió, avergonzado, pero su sonrisa era adorable. —Sólo quiero asegurarte que… para mí es en serio —dijo, nuevamente con esa mirada intensa y decidida que ya comenzaba a causarle un cosquilleo en el vientre cada vez que la veía. —Mis sentimientos son reales.

Mimi asintió, roja como un tomate, pero alagada a más no poder. Ningún muchacho había sido así de decidido con ella. Esto era nuevo, diferente, y la hacía sentir muy especial.

Aquella noche, no se despidieron como siempre. Mimi se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla fugazmente después de agradecerle por la velada, y Takeru se fue a su casa sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de los labios Mimi en su mejilla.

Un mes más tarde, asomados al balcón del pequeño edificio en el que vivía Sora, se besaron por primera vez. Mimi había soñado con ese beso muchas veces durante las últimas noches, y había sido maravilloso.

Habían estado conversando toda la noche, ajenos al ruido de la fiesta, y habían estado mirándose, muy cerca el uno del otro. Mimi podía notar que Takeru no hacía más que desviar su mirada azul de sus ojos castaños a sus labios, y notaba su rubor cuando ella le sorprendía. Incluso se pusieron a bailar, y se le erizaron todos los vellos de la piel cuando él la rodeó en la cintura con sus anchas manos y la estrechó contra su pecho. Su aroma masculino le produjo un revoloteo de mariposas en el vientre, y cuando ella le volvió a mirar, no supo quién fue el que dio el primer paso, pero la insoportable distancia entre sus rostros se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Esa misma noche, aun apegada a él, bailando una canción sólo era para ellos dos, le susurró en el oído las palabras que él había querido escuchar desde hacía un tiempo.

—Sí quiero ser tu novia.

Y Takeru la estrechó contra sí, sorbiendo el aroma de su suave cabello.

No se separaron hasta tres años después. Cuando esa explosión se lo arrebató.

Todos los días, o noches, ya ni sabe, Mimi revive su historia de amor. Se ahoga en los recuerdos de los mejores años de su vida, se embriaga en las sensaciones del pasado que ya no volverán. Rememora vívidamente los primeros encuentros, los primeros besos y las primeras caricias.

Entonces vuelve la lucidez, y ella se esmera en volver a dormir, porque el dolor es asfixiante. Quiere seguir sumergida en su mar de recuerdos, porque todos son sobre él, porque él todavía existe en esos pensamientos, y es allí donde ella quiere estar. Junto a él.

* * *

N/A:

Este fue un pequeño vistazo al romance entre Mimi y Takeru. Espero dar otros detalles de lo que fue su relación más adelante.

Quisiera aclarar que cada capítulo se titulará con el nombre del personaje sobre el cual se vaya a centrar.

**Mest** preguntó si el fic sería Sorato o Mimato o Michi o Taiora. Y la verdad es que no quería decir nada por ahora para que se fueran dando cuenta a medida que avanzara la historia, pero reflexioné sobre el asunto, pues sé que las OTPs son un tema sensible para algunos, así que lo diré: será Mimato y Taiora. La verdad es que siento que el fic pierde un poco de gracia ahora que he revelado las parejas, pero supongo que igual va a ser interesante ver cómo terminan juntos. O si es que terminan juntos, puede que terminen separados o puede que alguien muera, hahaha.

Los detalles sobre el accidente se irán conociendo mejor durante el desarrollo de futuros capítulos. No quiero hacer un fic muy largo tampoco xD. Pero si tienen curiosidad o cosas poco claras, lean el capítulo sobre Sora, porque ahí dice qué pasó.

Lamento la nota larga, gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer todo hasta aquí.

Y muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Cariños a todos,

Lyls


	6. 6 - Sora

Sora

—Hoy le pusiste mucho entusiasmo a la práctica, Takenouchi. Hace meses que no te veo jugando de esta manera —le dice la entrenadora del equipo. Sora asiente sin mirarla; pretende estar muy ocupada guardando su raqueta en el estuche. —Supongo que debo agradecerle al muchacho que ha venido a verte, —sigue hablando la entrenadora, y Sora ruega para sus adentros que la deje tranquila. —Lo recuerdo, antes solía venir todo el tiempo. —Sora ahora pretende estar muy ocupada hurgando en su bolso. La mujer mayor suspira. —No le hagas esperar tanto —es lo último que dice antes de marcharse.

Sora finge revisar algo en su móvil, porque sabe que él le está mirando y necesita pensar. No tiene idea de cómo salir de semejante aprieto, ni de cómo calmar la agitación en su corazón. La verdad es que no tiene ni idea de cómo sentirse, ni de cómo reaccionar. Simplemente no está preparada todavía, no cuando apenas han pasado tres meses desde el accidente.

—Sora —y ella se sobresalta, dejando caer su móvil al piso. Se apresura a recogerlo antes que él, y se pregunta en qué momento se había acercado tanto. No le oyó acercarse para nada. —Lo lamento —se disculpa él. La pantalla de su móvil ahora tiene una pequeña fisura que nace desde la esquina superior izquierda.

'Genial', masculla en su fuero interno.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —dice él, y ella al fin se atreve a mirarle, tratando de disimular todo el miedo que siente.

—Sí. Te ves muy bien —comenta ella como si nada, como si su interior no fuese una bomba a punto de explotar. —¿Cómo va la universidad?

—Bastante bien. Me gusta la carrera que he escogido —y él sonríe, tan natural, como siempre, y ella no sabe si dejarse encantar por esa maravillosa sonrisa o golpearle para borrarla. —¿Cómo estás tú?

Sora odia esa pregunta. Y odia su respuesta. Es que le duele, le duele cuando le pregunta su madre, le duele cuando le preguntan sus amigas, y le duele más que le haya preguntado él.

—Estoy muy bien —responde, tratando de imprimir un poco de efusividad a su tono monocorde.

Y Taichi asiente, y ella sabe que él no se lo traga. Pero ella no tiene tiempo para que él le diga lo mal que se encuentra, no tiene tiempo ni ganas.

—Bueno, debo ir a cambiarme… —comienza a decir ella, sonriendo de forma espléndida, como siempre lo hace. —Me dio gusto haberte visto.

—Espera —dice él rápidamente. —¿Tienes planes ahora? Porque quisiera invitarte a tomar algo.

Sora apenas tarda un segundo más de lo normal en pensarlo. ¿Por qué? Se maldice mentalmente por su lentitud en responder. Ella ya tenía respuestas pre-hechas para este tipo de situaciones.

—Debo ayudar a mi madre en la florería —miente, sin sentir ningún remordimiento en la lengua pues desde hacía un tiempo que mentir le es tan natural como respirar.

—¿No puedes decirle que lo harás otro día? —dice él, sonriendo, y ella desea con todas sus fuerza que deje de hacerlo, porque no lo soporta.

Ella suelta una risa encantadora, uno de esos sonidos tan ensayados de su repertorio, y niega con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, Taichi —decir su nombre le deja un sabor tan amargo en la boca que hasta le llega a doler.

Y él asiente, decepcionado.

—¿Y más tarde?

Y ella se muerde la lengua para no soltar un juramento. Él sigue igual de insistente, y ella, en cambio, es muy diferente.

—Quedé con una amiga para estudiar para los parciales.

—Entonces mañana…

—Tengo la agenda muy apretada esta semana —sonríe, y se atreve a ser coqueta en sus gestos, porque por dentro siente que se muere y no quiere que él lo note.

—Siempre estás muy ocupada —dice él, decepcionado.

—Lo siento mucho —ríe ella.

Él le sonríe de vuelta y saca su móvil. Marca un número y espera varios segundos.

—Cambiaste de número, ¿verdad? —Sora le mira, fingiendo ignorancia. —Te estoy marcando y tu móvil no suena.

Ella se muerda la lengua para no maldecir su mala suerte.

—Ah, sí. Lo cambié hace algún tiempo. Ya no lo recuerdo —le explica. —Mi antiguo celular se averió y no pude conservar el número —le miente.

—¿Puedes darme tu número nuevo?

—No lo he memorizado todavía. Mejor dame el tuyo y yo te llamo cuando tenga tiempo libre para que salgamos —propone ella, felicitándose por mantenerse de pie, pues siente las rodillas de gelatina.

Taichi la mira por un segundo y ella sabe que no le cree nada, que puede mirar a través de su fachada y ve el desastre que es por dentro.

—Está bien —dice él, y ella sabe que no está convencido, pero que no seguirá insistiendo.

Sora presiona las teclas de los números que él dicta y termina por guárdalo de verdad, pues la mirada de él está puesta sobre su móvil.

—Listo —dice ella con voz cantarina. —Debo apresurarme para llegar a la tienda. Gracias por…

—Te acompaño a casa —dice él, sonriendo, y Sora siente que va estallar. Su cara no la delata pues los músculos de su cara están entrenados para mantener gestos aprobados por los demás, pero por dentro es un nudo de nervios.

—De acuerdo —dice ella, porque no le queda de otra, sino, levantará sospechas en él. —Iré a cambiarme.

—Okay —sonríe. Sora ruega para que se detenga.

En los camerinos, escoge una ducha al fondo, se desviste rápidamente y se mete en ella. Deja que el agua fría le calme los nervios, pero sólo consigue abrumarse más. Abre el grifo del agua caliente, esperando relajarse, pero está tan conmocionada que no puede.

Ella no quiere pasar ni un segundo más a solas con él. Porque él le provoca, le enciende, y ella se ha esmerado muchísimo por no explotar. Estar cerca de él es peligroso. Se jura que después de hoy no le verá nunca más.

Sale de la ducha, se seca y se viste. Va a los espejos y se esmera en arreglar su cabello húmedo. Le pide a una de sus compañeras de equipo un secador de pelo portátil que la muchacha vanidosa siempre lleva consigo, y Sora se seca y cepilla el cabello, dejándolo espléndido. Se maquilla, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo pues quería disimular sus tormentos con su belleza. Haría uso de todas sus habilidades, así Taichi no se daría cuenta de nada, no se daría por enterado de todo lo malo que andaba en ella.

Algunas de sus compañeras le desean buena suerte con el chico guapo y ella les sonríe a todas, como si también participara de su juego. Sale, rogando con todas sus fuerzas para que él no esté ahí.

—¿Tardé mucho? —dice ella, maldiciendo en su fuero interno cuando él se levanta de su asiento y va a su encuentro.

—No mucho —sonríe él. Sora aprieta el agarre en su bolso, pues acaba de sentir el impulso de golpearlo con este. —¿Vamos?

—Claro.

Sora se esmera por mantener una conversación superficial, por lo que se ponen un poco al día sobre la universidad. Ella le escucha a medias, pues está pendiente de otras cosas, como del perfume que él usa, o sus gestos al caminar, o sus ojos oscuros, escrutadores, que a ratos la hacían sentir como si estuviera desnuda.

—¿Has sabido algo de Yamato? —le pregunta él de repente, y ella siente que va a vomitar.

—No he sabido de él —dice ella, fingiendo que eso le apena. —Debe estar muy ocupado —agregó.

—¿Yamato? ¡Qué va! Dejó la escuela.

Ella quiere no sorprenderse, pero cree que sería descortés.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Y no responde mis llamadas. Sé que me está evadiendo. Odio que lo haga —la mira de reojo, y Sora siente su tono y mirada acusadores.

—¿Y cómo va el soccer? ¿Sigues jugando, o lo dejaste totalmente? —ella se esmera en cambiar el tema. Detesta la insistencia de Taichi por hablar sobre Yamato, y se detesta a sí misma por no querer hablar de él. Pero es que no puede, no todavía, no cuando todo lo que pasó todavía le quema los recuerdos y la piel.

Cuando llegan a su casa, ella agradece mentalmente el que el nombre de su antiguo amigo rubio no saliese a colación nuevamente.

—Ha sido un place haber charlado hoy contigo —dice ella, sonriendo.

—Sí. Hacía mucho que quería verte, pero era muy difícil encontrarte. —Ella se encoge de hombros, sonriendo, traviesa, y él le sonríe cariñosamente antes de agregar: —Te extraño mucho.

Y ella sabe que se va a quebrar en cualquier momento. Tienen que separarse ahora.

—Pues te llamaré pronto para que dejes de extrañarme —bromea ella, y la garganta le arde, y se aleja de él unos cuantos pasos, porque cree que él va a abrazarla, y si eso pasa, ella moriría en sus brazos.

Taichi suspira.

—Sí. Estaré esperando tu llamado. Cuídate mucho.

—Tú también. Nos vemos —se despide, sonriente, y sube corriendo los escaloncitos hasta la puerta de su casa.

—¡No desaparezcas! —le grita Taichi cuando ella entra en su casa. Y ella cierra la puerta de un portazo, porque ya no puede soportarlo.

—Sora, ¿eres tú? —la voz de su madre le llega desde la cocina.

—Sí madre, voy a tomar una siesta antes del almuerzo —anuncia, se quita los zapatos, los acomoda en la entrada y sube los escalones hasta el segundo piso con rapidez.

Entra en su habitación y deja el bolso, y vuelve a salir para ir al baño. Allí le pone el seguro a la puerta y abre la canija de agua en toda su potencia. Se hace un ovillo en el suelo y llora en silencio. Y se jura que nunca lo llamará.

* * *

N/A:

Taichi hizo el primer acercamiento y así ha reaccionado Sora. La verdad es que es un personaje al que quiero ponerle toda la intensidad que pueda, y es complicado porque ella no es como los demás, que perdieron a un hermano o hermana o novio; ella perdió a varias personas al mismo tiempo, ninguno más importante que el otro, algunos meros conocidos de toda la vida.

Gracias por leer :).

Cariños,

Lyls


	7. 7 - Toshiko

**_Toshiko_**

Los golpes en la puerta son escandalosos. Toshiko Takenouchi le da un sorbo a su té sin inmutarse, con los ojos cerrados y sin ninguna arruga asomándose por su frente, manteniendo su postura erguida, sentada sobre sus rodillas en un cojín de tela verde musgo con adornos florales que ella misma había bordado. Sora está sentada frente a su madre, separada de ella por una pequeña mesa estilo japonés de color marrón oscuro, muriéndose por dentro e incapaz de decir nada. Ni siquiera había tocado su té.

—Sora —su madre pronuncia su nombre con calma, y para Sora suena como una sentencia que le pone los pelos de punta. —¿Hasta cuándo piensas evadirlos?

—No hago eso, mamá —se defiende ella débilmente. Se maldice por no haber sonado más convincente.

Toshiko vuelve a beber de su taza de té.

—Sube a tu cuarto, hija —dice con tono absoluto.

—Mamá…

—Debo atender la puerta —su madre deja la taza de cerámica negra sobre la mesa sin hacer ningún ruido y se levanta del piso, y Sora comprende lo que está a punto de suceder. Abandona la sala de estar tradicional y sube las escaleras del pasillo, pero se detiene a mitad de camino, apegándose a la pared para escuchar a su madre abriendo la puerta de la calle.

—Buenos días Satoe, Keisuke.

Satoe Tachikawa infla las mejillas enrojecidas mientras que su marido, Keisuke Tachikawa, que se encuentra más atrás, sonríe y hace un gesto amistoso de saludo con la mano.

—Bueno días Toshiko —dice Satoe. —Hemos venido a ver a Sora —dice con decisión.

—Me temo que Sora no se encuentra en casa. Ha tenido que atender un asunto urgente del club de tenis.

Satoe frunce la nariz.

—Pero hoy es domingo.

—Eso fue lo que le dije esta mañana antes de que saliera, pero al parecer, era algo impostergable.

Esta vez, Satoe frunce el ceño, cerrando las manos en puños. La mujer tiembla ligeramente cuando dice:

—¿Por qué no eres sincera y admites que no quiere recibirnos?

—No sé de dónde has sacado esa idea, Satoe.

—Tu hija no responde nuestras llamadas. Hemos llamado todos los días por dos semanas, ¿cómo es posible que no se encuentre en casa tan a menudo?

—Sora es una joven muy ocupada. Tiene muchísimas actividades de la universidad.

—¿Con eso explicas que siempre la niegas al teléfono?

—Yo no la niego al teléfono. Sólo has tenido mala suerte.

—¡¿Mala suerte!? —Satoe chilla, y su esposo se acerca inmediatamente. —Mi hija… —masculla, temblando de ira. —Mi hija no se ha levantado de la cama desde que ocurrió el accidente. No responde cuando le hablo. Y ya no come, sólo llora hasta desmayarse. Mi Mimi se desvanece, y tú… tú tienes una hija sana y feliz

—Lo lamento mucho, Satoe —la palabras de Toshiko son sinceras y Satoe lo sabe.

—Yo sólo… deseo recuperar a mi hija —solloza la mujer de cabellos claros. —Y creo que ella necesita más que nunca una amiga —ambas mujeres se miran intensamente.

—Créeme que lo entiendo. Le daré tu mensaje.

—Sólo déjame hablar con ella, por favor.

—Ya te he dicho que Sora no se encuentra.

—Es que no puede creerte —Satoe hace ademán de entrar, pero Keisuke le detiene.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, pastelito.

Pero Satoe le mira, enfadada, con la clara intención de no rendirse.

—¡Sora! —grita. —¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ayuda a Mimi! ¡Te necesita! —su marido le murmura palabras al oído para tranquilizarla, mientras tira gentilmente de ella para alejarla de la casa. —¡Por favor, ayúdame a recuperar a mi Mimi!

Dentro de la casa, Sora se cubre la boca con ambas manos para no gritar.

—Toshiko, por favor —llora Satoe antes de que su marido la meta en el auto.

La expresión en el rostro de Toshiko sigue siendo serena, pero en sus ojos se puede apreciar que el dolor de la otra mujer no le es indiferente.

—Hablaré con ella —promete con firmeza, y Satoe asiente mientras Keisuke le abrocha el cinturón de seguridad.

—Lamentamos mucho haberte importunado de esta manera —se disculpa el hombre con ella.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo.

Keisuke asiente y sube al auto, que parte al cabo de segundos.

Toshiko cierra la puerta con tranquilidad. Apoya la frente en la madera y cuenta hasta cinco con los ojos cerrados. Suspira largo y los abre.

—¿Sora? —llama.

_Ella conoce el dolor de Satoe._

Se encamina a las escaleras.

—¿Sora? —llama en voz más alta.

_El dolor de una madre que cree que ha perdido a su hija._

Sube los escalones rápidamente y se dirige al cuarto de Sora.

_La impotencia de ver cómo su hija se daña a sí misma sin poder evitarlo_.

—¿Sora? —se asoma en la habitación y la halla vacía.

_El miedo de perderla de verdad._

Se dirige al baño e intenta entrar, pero el seguro de la puerta está puesto.

—Sora —murmura con preocupación.

Corre a su habitación e hurga en un cajón hasta encontrar una llave de color dorado. Regresa al baño y la mete en la cerradura.

—Sora —exclama con cierto pánico en la voz.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta la pelirroja, sorprendida. Se estaba maquillando, mirándose en el espejo.

Toshiko siempre siente alivio cuando la ve.

—Mamá, ¿sucede algo? —su hija insiste al ver que no dice nada.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Sí, me reuniré con algunas amigas del club.

—¿Sí? ¿Con quién exactamente?

—No las conoces, ingresaron este año al club.

—Ya veo. Podrías traerlas a casa algún día.

—Claro, algún día —sonríe la pelirroja, saliendo del baño.

Al quedarse sola, Toshiko se frota la frente con pesadumbre.

—¡Ya me voy, mamá! —exclama la voz de Sora desde el piso de abajo.

—Diviértete. No vuelvas muy tarde —grita Toshiko en respuesta.

La puerta de la calle se abre y se cierra.

Toshiko suspira cansinamente.

_El miedo de perderla para siempre._

* * *

N/A:

Hola a todos. Me gusta el personaje de Toshiko, por eso le dediqué un par de líneas. Espero que aporte más a la historia en el futuro, porque es un personaje con potencial.

Espero que todos aprecien el conflicto interno de Sora. Empecé este fic hace año, y al principio Mimi y Yamato eran los personajes centrales, pero a medida que iba desarrollando la historia en mi cabeza, escribir sobre Sora me pareció entretenido y motivante.

Así que eso, nada más que comentar. Espero actualizar el próximo capítulo más pronto.

Cariños a ustedes, lectores :)

Lyls


	8. 8 - Tai & Sora

**_8.1 - Tai_**

Sora no lo ha llamado, y eso le preocupa y entristece. Él día que se apareció en la práctica de tenis sin avisar supo que la había incomodado. Una parte de él quiere creer que Sora está bien. Otra parte de él, la que desearía poder ignorar, le insiste que todo no es más que una mentira. Y eso le duele. Su amiga está mintiendo.

A Taichi le dan ganas de ir a su casa y golpear la puerta. Sabe que la mamá de Sora nunca le negaría la entrada, pero su conciencia le dice que sería muy malo con la pelirroja ponerla en ese aprieto. Y entonces sopesa que no habría nada de malo, que su preocupación no es más que imaginaciones suyas, que los amigos, después de reencontrarse tras un largo tiempo separados, se tratan así, tan cortésmente y con distancia.

Ese es el sinsabor que siente Taichi tras ese encuentro. Sora le había tratado muy amablemente, demasiado. Y ella nunca había sido así de amable con él. Sora era escandalosa e irritable y le llamaba estúpido sin ningún tapujo cuando se lo merecía. La Sora que había visto hace unos días se veía como ella y sonaba como ella, pero Taichi la había sentido como otra persona.

Él intenta decirse que ha sido el tiempo que han pasado distanciados, después de todo, la última vez que hablaron fue en el funeral de su hermana, y la última vez que la vio fue en el de Takeru, que fue al día siguiente. Él recuerda perfectamente que a Miyako y a Iori los velaron juntos, el último día, pero Sora no se apareció ni en el de ellos ni en el de Ken.

Taichi piensa que a Sora le afectó el funeral de Takeru más que cualquier otro por Mimi, quien se deshizo en gritos y llanto y se aferró al féretro de su novio.

A Taichi también le abruma un poco ese recuerdo. Él y Mimi Tachikawa habían sido buenos amigos en la secundaria, pero en preparatoria se distanciaron un poco, porque cuando Mimi comenzó a salir con Takeru, el se convirtió en el centro de su mundo y se distanció de todos. A pesar de eso, siendo Takeru el hermano menor de Yamato, su mejor amigo, y a su vez, compañero y mejor amigo de su hermana, Taichi compartía con él a menudo, y algunas veces, con Mimi, cuando ella le acompañaba. Y aquella chica siempre le había parecido linda, no sólo por la belleza innegable de su rostro, si no por su sonrisa y por su manera de ser, tan alegre y abierta a las personas.

Taichi se pregunta cómo estaría ella, pues no sabe nada de Mimi desde aquel incidente en el funeral de Takeru. A veces le dan ganas de ir a visitarla, aunque no sabe si sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar, y después desecha esa idea, porque no quiere parecer entrometido.

Con Sora, en cambio, es otro el caso. Hay una parte de él que desea ser entrometido, pues su intuición le dice que no todo marcha de maravillas como le dijo la pelirroja.

Ahora está afuera de su casa, mirando la puerta con indecisión, sintiéndose como un acosador. No sabe si tocar la puerta o no. Él quiere ver a Sora y hablar con ella. No con la Sora amable que se deshizo en sonrisas educadas, sino la Sora de verdad. Se siente un poco ansioso, y él sabe que es porque se muere por verla nuevamente. Da un paso, dispuesto a tocar, sin importar que ya haya anochecido. Pero una fuerza extraña le hace mirar hacia la izquierda, y alcanza a ver un atisbo de cabello rojizo desaparecer en el recodo de una calle unos metros más allá.

Y él sale disparado. La alcanza en tan solo una calle.

—Sora —llama, deteniéndose. Y ella también lo hace.

El corazón le late fuerte, no por la leve carrera que tuvo que correr para poder hablar con ella, sino porque ella salió corriendo, quiso evitarlo, y eso le duele.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta él.

Y ella no dice nada, y él se acerca hasta quedar a sus espaldas. El aura que la rodea es distinta al otro día. El siente escalofríos y pena, y no sabe cómo explicarlos.

**8.2 - Sora.**

La voz de él le daña. No le responde cuando le pregunta qué le pasa porque no sabe qué decir. No hay nada razonable para justificar el que se haya echado a correr apenas lo vio fuera de su casa. Y tampoco habla porque si abre la boca, va a vomitar.

Le siente detrás de ella y es como si su presencia ejerciera una presión extraña, porque él no la está tocando, pero ella casi lo siente en su piel. Y entonces el contacto se hace real, porque él pone una mano sobre su hombro, y ella desea gritar que por favor la quite y que se marche y que la deje sola.

—Todo estará bien —dice él.

Es como si su voz hubiese apretado un gatillo. La bala le perfora justo en el corazón, que revienta. Ella abre la boca, para tomar aire, porque no está respirando, pero un sonido bestial escapa, desgarrando su garganta, y ella quiere cubrirse la boca con las manos, pero él no la deja, y es un forcejeo violento que le quita todas las fuerzas. Las manos de él le queman la piel de sus muñecas. Todo en él le provoca dolor y chilla, porque quiere que la suelte. Pero Taichi logra rodearla con los brazos, y ese abrazo le quita la última entereza que le queda. Sus rodillas de gelatina se deshacen al calor de la cercanía de él. Y los dos que se quedan en el piso, por horas. Y ella cree retorcerse y resistirse, pero sucumbe a la fatiga, porque mantener su fachada consume más energía de lo que ella piensa.

No le gusta estar cerca de él, ni que él la toque, porque le recuerda a los chicos que se consumieron en el fuego y a la amiga con el corazón roto que abandonó.

* * *

N/A:

Queridas y queridos, quisiera aclarar algunas dudas que he visto que han surgido.

Sora es uno de los personajes principales, pero este fic no es sobre ella, es sobre otros tres además de ella. Nunca he dicho que el fic vaya a centrarse solamente en ella. Sólo mencioné que, cuando la idea de esta historia surgió, sólo había considerado a Matt y a Mimi como protagonistas, y que eso cambió, no porque ya no vayan a aparecer, sino porque ya no serán los únicos.

Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios, pues han expresado de forma maravillosa lo que les gusta de la historia y de mi forma de escribir, y créanme que eso me motiva muchísimo a continuar. Este capítulo de hoy surgió por esos comentarios. Para ser honesta, este momento en el que Sora se quiebra con Tai venía más adelante en la historia, pero había estado teniendo problemas para escribirlo, una especie de bloqueo, por decirlo así. Y hoy salió, no como lo había imaginado en un principio, pero me siento muy satisfecha con el resultado. Sí, este capítulo está recién salido del horno.

Iba a actualizar con un pequeño momento del padre de Yamato, pero lo dejaré para otra ocasión xD.

En fin, espero saber qué opinan sobre este capítulo. ¿Logré explicar bien los sentimientos de Sora? Sé que a veces soy engorrosa para narrar, pero me gusta. Ojalá hayan podido "sentir" toda esa angustia.

Sé que mis capítulos son cortos, pero es porque este fic está pensado como una serie de drabbles o viñetas. Si empiezo a hacerlos más largos y con más detalle, me voy a perder en un mundo de bloqueos de escritora. Por eso mismo, creo que de esta manera es mejor, pues actualizo a un ritmo más a o menos constante.

Y también, aprovecho de avisar sobre un anuncio importante que he hecho en mi perfil sobre otra de mis historias llamada **Jamás Pensado**. Si alguno de ustedes la ha leído y odió el final, vaya a mi perfil y lea, que puede que el anuncio le cause algo de ilusión.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Perdón por la lata de esta nota tan larga, pero siento que era necesario hacer esa aclaración.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer y por sus lindos comentarios :3

Cariños,

Lyls


	9. 9 - Hiroaki

**_9 - Hiroaki_**

—No tuviste reparo en dejar que me fuera una vez. ¿Para qué venir ahora? Ya es tarde. Tú eres una extraña. Si crees que porque perdiste a tu hijo puedes venir a buscarme como reemplazo, estás equivocada.

Hiroaki ni siquiera frunce el ceño cuando se levanta del sofá y camina hasta su hijo. Le asesta un golpe en la mejilla izquierda. Sabe que lo ha sorprendido, porque Yamato abre los ojos al máximo.

—Escucha, hijo. Tienes que despertar. Tú no eres el único que perdió a alguien importante. No eres el único que está sufriendo.

Yamato evita mirar a su padre y pasa junto a él, coge su chaqueta y sale del departamento.

Hiroaki se rasca la nuca y se gira para mirar a la mujer rubia que lo fulmina con la mirada.

—No vuelvas a golpearlo —dice ella, y la voz le tiembla.

Hiroaki suspira.

—Si vuelve a hablarte de esa manera, lo haré de nuevo.

—Me lo merezco —murmura Natsuko.

Y él se acerca, y le pone una mano sobre el hombro. Ella se cubre el rostro con las manos y él se ve obligado a abrazarla. Y es extraño abrazar ese cuerpo pequeño y tembloroso después de tantos años, pero es lo que ella necesita.

—No escuches lo que él diga. Es su corazón roto hablando —dice. Y él desea con todo su ser que algo ayude a repararlo.


	10. 10 - Mimi

**10 - Mimi**

Conoció a Miyako en una reunión de su grupo de amigos, y fue gracias a Hikari Yagami, aunque a Mimi no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia reconocerlo en ese entonces. Apenas fueron presentadas congeniaron enseguida. Fue como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

Mimi nunca había tenido una mejor amiga, había crecido rodeada de la envidia de las chicas a su alrededor, pero al conocer a Miyako, no recibió ni una mirada de desdén, al contrario, recibió elogios verdaderos y gestos sumamente amistosos. Era chica bellísima, con una cabellera larguísima de un singular color violáceo, delgadísima y alta. Cuando se conocieron, Miyako usaba unas lentes grandes y redondas que, en palabras de Mimi, no le hacían justicia a su belleza.

Miyako era muy lista. Sus notas siempre figuraban como las primeras de su clase, pero su personalidad distaba muchísimo del estereotipo de estudiante modelo. A Miyako la regañaban constantemente porque charlaba demasiado con sus compañeros, o la echaban de la biblioteca por ser demasiado escandalosa. Mimi adoraba con cada partícula de su ser la manera de ser de la pelimorada, pues era honesta y pura, sin tapujos para decir lo que pensaba, con un excelente sentido del humor para reírse de sí misma y con un optimismo desbordante. Aun cuando no pudiesen verse muy a menudo, la amistad entre ambas floreció de forma natural y fue muy fuerte.

Miyako era un año menor que ella, y Mimi, desde que la había conocido, había visto en ella la hermana menor que siempre deseó. Todos los logros de su amiga pelimorada los saboreaba como propios, como los premios por su participación en las ferias científicas, o el primer beso que consiguió de Ken Ichijouji, el gran amor de Miyako.

Su querida Miyako había sido su mejor amiga.

Su mejor amiga se esfumó de este mundo de la mano de su gran amor.

Hay veces, cuando la lucidez vuelve a ella, que Mimi se consuela con ese pensamiento, y hay otras en las que se arrepiente de no haber asistido al funeral de su mejor amiga. El arrepentimiento le duele como hierro al rojo vivo contra su piel, o como piedras calientes bajando por su garganta porque no fue capaz de asistir al funeral, no fue capaz de darle el pésame a la familia Inoue, no fue capaz de despedirse de su mejor amiga.

Mimi no se despidió de ninguno, y al pensar en ello, se aborrece.

No se despidió de Koushirou Izumi. Él fue su compañero de clase desde el jardín de niños. Habían crecido juntos. Él siempre le ayudó en matemáticas. Él iba a ser un gran científico, Mimi estaba segura que él descubriría algo sorprendente, como la cura a alguna enfermada mortal, aún cuando Koushirou quisiera ser físico y no biólogo o médico.

Él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella.

Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de ir a despedir al superior Jou, quien fuese su superior favorito, aquel que cuidó de ella en cada campamento al que se vio obligada a asistir y que siguió preocupado por su bienestar aun cuando se había mudado a otra ciudad. Nunca le agradeció por todas las veces que la ayudó con la tarea de biología; nunca le agradeció por sus llamadas ocasionales para saber cómo se encontraba. A veces, Mimi extraña esas llamadas. Quiere escuchar su voz crispada de preocupación o su tono consolador y comprensivo; quiere decirle que ha perdido el corazón, que este se lo arrancaron y lo metieron en un avión que explotó. Quiere que él le diga que todo se arreglará.

A veces, Mimi quiere hablar con alguien.

A veces quiere llorar con alguien.

A veces quiere que alguien le abrace.

A veces quiere volver a ver a uno de sus amigos.

Siempre quiere volver a ver a Takeru.

* * *

N/A:

Hola a todas y todos.

Les traigo un pequeño capítulo, uno no tan pequeño como el anterior, haha.

Quise que exploraran algunas relaciones significativas que tuvo Mimi.

¿Quién será el siguiente? ¿Volveremos a Taichi o Sora, o le tocará a Yamato? Haha.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Es muy importante saber sus impresiones sobre cada capítulo.

Cariños,

Lyls


	11. 11 - Matt

**_11 - Matt_**

Toca con la banda los fines de semana en un bar bastante concurrido. Los días de semana también se le puede encontrar por ahí, besando alguna chica sin nombre, pero con buenas piernas.

Hoy hay bastante gente, pero él no siente nada. Hace mucho que no siente nada, ni cuando toca el bajo, ni cuando toca a una chica.

Se pregunta que a dónde se fueron todas esas emociones que contenía en su interior, y la imagen del fuego consumiéndolas le responde. De todos modos, sí hay una cosa que él siente, le lame las entrañas y él le deja salir a veces, cuando toca hasta no sentir los dedos: la ira.

Pero él no quiere andar golpeando o insultando a la gente porque sí, así que se aguanta todo. Suficiente tienen sus padres con aguantarle. Él se da cuenta que no está bien lo que hace, como dejar de estudiar y llegar de madrugada todas las noches. Tampoco es de esos mártires que disfrutan ahogándose en la pena. Él quiere cambiar, quiere volver a ser _normal_, pero cuando lo piensa, cree que es imposible, a menos que aprenda a retroceder el tiempo. Entonces muchas cosas serían diferentes.

Está por subir al escenario cuando alguien le avisa que sus amigos han venido a verlo, y a él le dan ganas de soltar una risotada y decir _'¿Sabes qué? No sé de quién me hablas, porque mis amigos y mi hermano se murieron'_, pero sólo asiente, porque nadie entiende su humor negro. La única persona que lo hacía se volvió ceniza.

Siente el nudo en la garganta, y ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un pastillero metálico. La terapeuta le dijo que se tragara una cuando sintiera que la pena va a agobiarle, y él le hace caso, obediente, porque su padre le pidió de favor que fuera, y él no quiero hacer sufrir más a su padre.

Se toma dos, por si acaso, y sale al escenario rogando para que la mugre que se ha tomado le haga efecto.

Se ubica frente el micrófono sosteniendo su bajo, y a pesar de la penumbra, le distingue a él. Taichi está mezclado entre la multitud, con el mismo pelo ridículo y la sonrisa de idiota, y Yamato también reconoce a la chica a su lado, Sora. Y eso le parece interesante, pues Sora y él tienen historia, que seguro Taichi desconoce completamente. Yamato la mira y puede jurar que ella se sonroja. En otro tiempo se habría sentido culpable o le habría gustado verla avergonzada, pero hoy no siente nada.

Se ponen a tocar un cover de una banda indie muy de moda y todos aplauden al final. Tocan otros tres cover y una canción propia que habla del mar y las estrellas, una canción que Yamato escribió en otra vida, cuando respirar no le dolía. Cuando termina, Yamato dice que se tomarán un descanso.

Se acerca a Taichi y este le saluda con efusividad, llenándolo de preguntas y de reproches por no haberle contestado las miles de llamadas. Y Yamato se asombra, pues Taichi sigue siendo el mismo. En cambio, durante el breve intercambio de palabras con Sora, puede notar que ella está diferente, que ella es como él, que sufre, que muere por dentro y se empeña en revivir todos los días para vivir una existencia vacía. Lo nota en sus gestos efusivos, falsos, y sobre todo en sus ojos, que no pueden disimular el tormento en su interior. Se pregunta cómo es que Taichi no puede verlo, si para él es tan claro, y después se dice que entre él y Sora siempre hubo una conexión que con Taichi jamás se formó, porque ella y él compartían un lado oscuro que el rayito de sol de Taichi Yagami jamás podría comprender.

Ni siquiera la muerte de su hermana ha podido mermar su vitalidad y su luz. Eso lo pone enfermo.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le dice Yamato de pronto, y Taichi le mira, confundido, porque no tiene ni idea de qué habla. —Te ves tan… entero —agrega, y Taichi sigue sin entenderle. —Es irritante —dice, con el semblante indiferente.

Taichi no sabe qué decir, y Sora se retuerce las manos, incómoda, porque una parte de ella le encuentra la razón al rubio.

Yamato se despide de los dos para regresar a tocar. Tocan otras cuatro canciones y dan por lista la noche. La gente del bar se queda bebiendo y charlando, y él sólo quiere irse a casa porque ya tiene mucho sueño. Esas son las píldoras danzando por su flujo sanguíneo.

No se regresa con Taichi y Sora porque no le apetece. Es que ya nada le apetece.

* * *

N/A:

Hola a todas y todos.

He sido absorbida por mi trabajo, y después de tres semanas, al fin encuentro un espacio para actualizar. Me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas y/o redacción, pues lo he revisado una vez.

Este capítulo me gusta porque es sobre Matt. Adoraría saber sus impresiones.

Cariños,

Lyls


	12. 12 - Mimi

**_12 - Mimi_**

Cuando Takeru acababa de comenzar su último año de preparatoria, ella, en vez de haberse ido a la universidad, se había quedado a esperarlo, para que fueran juntos. Y sus padres no habían estado contentos con su decisión, pero ella lo hizo de todas formas, porque quería pasar toda su vida junto al rubio.

Takeru tampoco había aprobado su decisión. Y eso a ella le dolió.

—Lo hago por nosotros —le repitió ella infinitas veces.

Y Takeru sólo la miraba, apretando los labios, guardándose sus opiniones para no herir sus sentimientos.

El último año de Takeru en la preparatoria fue muy difícil para ella, pues tenía demasiado tiempo libre. No podía acompañarlo a clases, obviamente, por lo que se la pasaba en casa, esperando a que fuera la hora de salida de él para ir a esperarle. Había días que Takeru se quedaba a lecciones extras, y ella no podía evitar sentirse frustrada por los días en los que él salía tan tarde que no podían verse.

Además de eso, estaba Hikari Yagami. Mimi la detestaba con cada partícula de su cuerpo.

Ella fue la mejor amiga de Takeru desde el jardín de niños, ambos fueron los eternos compañeros de clase. Mimi no desconfiaba de Takeru, ella estaba segura que él le amaba, pero ella siempre supo que Hikari albergaba otro tipo de sentimientos por él. A Mimi le sacaba de quicio que el rubio fuese tan ingenuo. Hikari siempre había estado enamorada de él, y era demasiado evidente para ella.

En un par de ocasiones habían discutido por ella, y Takeru se había enfadado de verdad. Mimi con el tiempo aprendió a no mencionar a Hikari cuando estaban juntos, o a simplemente escuchar con fingido interés cuando Takeru tenía algo que contar relacionado con ella. Cuando ambas se veían, fingían cordialidad delante de Takeru, pero el desagrado que sentían era mutuo.

Una noche, durante las vacaciones que se tomaron sus padres, como estaba sola en casa, invitó a Takeru a cenar. Ella preparó la comida y el postre y se quedaron viendo una película hasta muy tarde. O al menos, trataron de terminar la película. Cuando el film acabó, ellos seguían besándose. Y siguieron besándose ya muy entrada la noche.

Era uno de los recuerdos favoritos de Mimi. La primera noche que estuvieron juntos. Recuerda los besos tan vívidamente que puede jurar que los siente sobre su piel caliente, y el vientre se le retuerce placenteramente cada vez que evoca la virilidad de Takeru entrando en ella por primera vez.

Fue la primera y la única noche juntos. Y Mimi se atormenta con ese recuerdo una y otra vez.

* * *

N/A:

Hola a todas y todos.

Subiré todos los pedacitos de esta historia que me quedan.

Cariños,

Lyls


	13. 13 - Sora

**_13 - Sora_**

A Sora le tiemblan las manos y las piernas ligeramente, está sentada en un sofá de tapiz beige. Trata de disimular lo mejor que puede, pero es que ya no puede hacerlo tan bien como antes, porque Taichi la había quebrado, y ella siente todas sus emociones a flor de piel. Su madre, quien la acompaña, pone su mano sobre las trémulas suyas. Y a Sora le gustaría que la tibieza del tacto de su madre le calmara, pero no lo hace. Está aterrada.

La madre de Mimi llega con una bandeja, sobre la cual hay una tetera, una jarra de leche, dos tazas de café sobre platitos decorados con flores, y una especie de cajita blanca de porcelana que seguramente guardaba los terrones de azúcar.

Satoe tiembla ligeramente al poner la bandeja sobre la mesilla de centro, y los objetos sobre ella se tambalean. Toshiko se apresura a ofrecerse para servir el té y Satoe y Keisuke se lo agradecen.

Los padres de Mimi y su madre hablan, pero Sora no puede escuchar nada. Trata de prestar atención, pero su mirada la lleva hacia el pasillo, y su mente la lleva al segundo piso, a la habitación al final del rellano.

Siente que los padres de Mimi se levantan, y su madre la insta a hacerlo también, jalando suavemente de su mano, para que lo haga. Sigue a los señores Tachikawa fuera de la sala, hasta las escaleras, y suben por ellas. Sora piensa que se demoran una eternidad en subir cada escalón. Sabe que ellos están hablándole, y ella asiente a todo lo que dicen, pero no escucha nada.

Cuando están fuera de la habitación al final del pasillo, los ojos de Sora se detienen en la palabra tallada en madre que cuelga de la puerta. El estómago se le retuerce dolorosamente y las manos le comienzan a sudar. Satoe ha golpeado la puerta y luego la abre, y ella y su esposo se hacen a un lado para darle espacio a Sora para que pase.

Y ella quiere salir corriendo. Las plantas de los pies le pican para irse. Tiene mucho miedo. La habitación está en penumbras, así que le cuesta distinguir los objetos dentro cuando entra. Parpadea unas veces hasta que se acostumbra. Despierta de su trance cuando escucha una especie de gemido y al principio se asusta y se cubre la boca con la mano, porque cree que ha salido de ella. Cuando escucha otros, detecta que proviene de un bulto bajo las mantas de la cama adoselada que hay en el centro de la habitación, con el cabezal pegado a la pared norte.

Sora quiere llorar.

El bulto se mueve, y gime. Cada gemido le causa un dolor tan punzante, que Sora podría chillar de dolor.

Se queda varios segundos inmóvil. No quiere acercarse. Pero siente la atenta mirada de los Tachikawa a sus espaldas, así que da un paso más debido a la presión que siente. Intenta convencerse de que está haciendo lo correcto, intenta escuchar nueva mente en su cabeza las palabras de Taichi infundiéndole valor. Respira hondo y le duele; el aire de la habitación le sabe terriblemente a tristeza y en vez de ayudarle a calmarse, le hace sentir peor.

Se acerca a la cama, y cuando sólo le queda una paso de distancia, la puerta se cierra. La han dejado sola. Se muerde la lengua para no soltar el gemido de desesperación que le atosiga el pecho. No quiero estar en esa habitación, quiere que su madre regrese por ella y se la llevo lejos.

Un nuevo gemido y sacudida del bulto bajo las mantas le hace recordar porque se encontraba en ese lugar. Cierra los ojos, evocando el rostro de Taichi, su voz ronca, su mirada calma, su sonrisa y hasta su olor.

Abre la boca reuniendo todo el valor del universo.

—Mi... Mi. —El nombre le produce tanto dolor que cree que ya no podrá hablar de nuevo.

Lo intenta de nuevo, una y otra vez y es doloroso, y molesto.

Siente un arrebato de ira y jala de las mantas con violencia. La ira se desvanece inmediatamente y deja caer la manta al piso. Una maraña de cabello y ropas anchas. Eso es Mimi Tachikawa.

Sora prueba nuevamente llamando su nombre. Y esta vez, agrega:

—Soy Sora.

La maraña de cabello se retuerce y un rostro se asoma. Sora, de alguna forma, logra levantar la barreras de su rostro y sonríe a la cara huesuda de ojos hundidos que le mira.

Algo se quiero romper dentro de ella, pero Sora no lo permite. Puede lidiar con la sensación de culpa después, con los secretos que le ocultó a su amiga y que ahora se agolpaban en su garganta para salir. No es el momento.

Se sienta en la cama y le acaricia el cabello, mustio y áspero al tacto, y casi rompe a llorar al recordar a la Mimi con la que creció, que no tiene nada que ver con la criatura sobre la cama que la mira.

* * *

N/A:

Al fin Sora ha ido a verla.

Cariños,

Lyls


	14. 14 - Mimi

**_14 - Mimi  
_**

Durante los últimos meses no se había mirado en el espejo ni una sola vez. Ahora se mira en el espejo de su habitación, y su mente tiene dificultades para asociar el reflejo actual con aquel que permanece en sus recuerdos.

Sus piernas, por ejemplo, que nunca habían sido atléticas porque ella jamás practico deporte, pero que solían tener buena forma, ahora no son más que huesos forrados en piel marchita. Los huesos de sus caderas se notan muchísimo, al igual que sus clavículas. También se le notan las costillas, y es que su piel se ve y se siente tan pálida y tirante, como si fuese apenas una delgada capa de papel de arroz. Sus muñecas también están más huesudas, pero lo que realmente le impacta y le cuesta trabajo asimilar es el cambio en su cara. Sus mejillas rosadas han desaparecido y sus ojos se han hundido en su rostro. La piel de sus labios se ve marchita y descolorida, labios que antaño fueran rosados y llenos.

No se dice nada, ni se reclama nada al mirarse. Ella no es la misma, aunque en su mente, se empeñe en verse como la de antes.

Se pone una sudadera que le queda demasiado grande y un pantalón de chándal. Se sienta en la cama y se cubre las piernas con una manta. Fija su vista en la ventana mientras espera a que llegue Sora, quien la ha ido a visitar todos los días durante las últimas dos semanas. Su ventana está abierta y la luz del exterior inunda cada recodo. Abrir las cortinas fue doloroso al principio, pero al cabo de días, se acostumbró. Sabe que su madre está sumamente contenta. Y a una secreta parte de ella también le gustaría estarlo, pero no puede.

Todo es extraño. Le cuesta creer que está viviendo nuevamente; la mayor parte del tiempo cree que está durmiendo, por eso se ve tan calmada. Cuando cree estar despierta tiembla, llora, chilla y desea dejar de vivir otra vez. Hace dos noches tuvo un feo episodio de descontrol, donde lloró a lágrima viva por horas hasta desmayarse. Su madre reza para que no vuelva a suceder. Mimi sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a suceder.

Sora cree que ayuda con sus visitas. Mimi no lo sabe en realidad. Una parte de ella agradece su compañía; otra la aborrece. Ella no quiere avanzar, quiere seguir detenida. Si avanza un poco más, va darse de bruces con la realidad.

Es mejor seguir dentro del sueño.

* * *

N/A:

Todavía queda más de donde vino esto pequeñito.

Cariños,

Lyls


	15. 15 - Mimi

**_15 - Mimi  
_**

**_Mimi_**

Avanza porque sus padres la obligan. Su madre, a veces, le da tantísima pena. En esos momentos se siente despierta, pero no se revuelca en su propio dolor como de costumbre; siente el dolor de sus padres, su miedo y desesperación. Ella no quiere causarles ese dolor.

Sora dice que sentir aquello es buena señal, significa que ha superado algunas cosas y que puede avanzar.

Mimi detesta la palabra "avanzar" con cada fibra de su ser, le produce una molestia tan intensa que le pica en los poros de la piel. Ella sabe que no se trata de eso. Sólo se fija en el dolor de sus padres para hacer oídos sordos al suyo.

Uno de sus _avances_ es hablar con un terapeuta. Esta persona le pone los nervios de punta, porque nunca sabe qué va a decirle. Un día le pide que hable de lo que hizo durante la mañana, y otro le pide que hable de Takeru.

Y Mimi odia hablar de Takeru, o de cualquiera que abordó el avión en cuestión. Mimi odia hablar de ellos y se rehúsa. Es que no puede hablar de ninguno, porque duele en la garganta, en el estómago, en el agujero que adorna su pecho y que sólo ella nota que está ahí.

Su terapeuta le dice que tiene que salir, tomar aire fresco, sentir la luz cálida de sol sobre su piel. El médico familiar dice que no hay problema, siempre y cuando se lo tome con calma.

Ella no puede estar mucho tiempo de pie. Se cansa con facilidad extrema y cualquier esfuerzo mínimo le supone un agotamiento tremendo, y por lo mismo, sigue una rigurosa dieta que supuestamente le ayudará a recuperar unos kilos.

El apetito de Mimi se consumió en las llamas del avión, y ella cree que no volverá a recuperarlo. También se consumieron sus ganas por recorrer el mundo y visitar lugares de ensueño. Ella se quedaría en su habitación por el resto de su patética existencia si pudiese decidir. Tal vez algún día sea valiente y se atreva a terminar con todo.

Sora pasó casi un mes convenciéndola para que fueran a la playa, pues según su médico, el aire del mar le haría muy bien a su espíritu. Mimi quiso decirle que ella estaba vacía y no había en ella tal cosa como un espíritu, pero se quedó callada. Sólo asiente con la cabeza levemente cada vez que Sora lo menciona.

Últimamente sólo aprieta los labios y fija la mirada en la nada. Después sonríe, a modo de disculpa. Su madre se deshace en lágrimas de felicidad cuando ella reacciona de esa manera, y Mimi se siente tan culpable que siente náuseas y vomita la cena cuando la dejan ir sola al baño.

Un día escucha sin querer a su madre al teléfono. Está hablando con algún pariente lejano del que Mimi no sabe mucho. Le duele el entusiasmo con el habla su madre, le molesta que hable de sus _avances_ cuando ella no quiere ver ninguno. Está en un trance, está durmiendo, ¿por qué se siente tan culpable?

Es la total lástima que le da su madre la razón por la que ella había aceptado venir con Sora a la playa.

Su padre le había prestado el auto a la pelirroja para lo condujera a la costa, a unas cuantas horas de la ciudad. Aquí, un tío de Mimi tiene una casa de verano muy bonita y cerca del mar que ha prestado a las chicas y sus amigos.

Mimi está un tanto nerviosa, porque se encontrará con gente de su pasado. Taichi y Yamato, el hermano mayor de Takeru. Sora les había invitado.

La perspectiva de ver al hermano de Takeru le produce un nudo en el estómago. Ella en verdad a penas le recuerda, pues siente que Yamato fue parte de una vida muy antigua, pero aun así le produce angustia, por qué no tiene idea qué le va a decir. Es que ella no quiere hablarle, no quiere hablar de Takeru con nadie.

Se pregunta si acaso él puede sentir un dolor como el suyo. Ella siente que le arrancaron todos los miembros del cuerpos brutalmente y que no puede moverse. ¿Lo sentirá él también?

Ella y Sora esperan cerca de un muelle, es un lugar para los turistas lleno de bancas de madera donde las parejas se van a sentar a besarse o los grupos de amigos se ponen a charlar mientras se toman fotografías con el mar de fondo.

Se retuerce las manos, esas manos esqueléticas y blanquecinas. No deja de preguntarse cosas sobre el hermano de Takeru, este hermano mayor que había elegido quedarse con el padre de los dos. Mimi creció sabiendo quién era, pero nunca interactuaron demasiado. Él siempre le pareció todo lo opuesto que Takeru fue.

Sora la mira con preocupación y le dice algo que ella no alcanza a escuchar bien. Mimi le mira, con la desesperación palpitante en su mirada. Va a abrir la boca para decirle que se vayan, porque ella no puede lidiar ni siquiera con la perspectiva de estar cerca del hermano de Takeru, que cuando él y Taichi lleguen ella va a vomitar todo lo que su madre le metió por la boca antes de salir de su casa.

Pero el corazón se le coloca en la garganta cuando alza la mirada y la fija más allá del rostro de la pelirroja. Puede vislumbrar a Taichi, y no viene solo. Mimi palidece hasta la punta del pelo, porque sabe que es imposible. El mundo se sacude por completo de forma violenta y ella siente que se le doblan las rodillas. Se intenta coger del brazo de Sora, en busca de apoyo, y la chica atina a alzar los brazos para sostenerla. Es que en todos esos meses de _avances_, no se había sentido tan débil como ahora. El aire le ha abandonado los pulmones de golpe y las sienes le palpitan dolorosamente. Algo está a punto de reventar y ella siente pánico. No quiere sentir nada, nada, nada, pero todos los poros se le abren con añoranza.

—Mimi, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunta Sora, muy preocupada.

Pero Mimi no sabe cómo responder, porque le hace falta el aire, y tampoco sabe qué responder, porque sabe que lo que va a decir está mal. Le lacera el pecho el mero pensamiento. Le lastima porque sabe que sus ojos le engañan, y una parte de ella quiere creer lo imposible, que los milagros existen y que todo ha sido una horrible pesadilla que al fin termina.

—Mimi —insiste Sora, atribulada.

—Takeru —musita con un hilo de voz.

Y Sora sigue la dirección de la mirada de la castaña, y siente muchísima compasión por su amiga.

—Es Matt, ¿lo recuerdas? —dice, y Mimi sacude la cabeza, porque ese no es ningún Matt, es Takeru. —Yamato Ishida, el hermano mayor de Takeru.

Y Mimi tarda unos minutos, pero asiente. Siente el corazón en la garganta, y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Abre la boca y se le escapa un gemido que le pone a Sora los pelos de punta. Tienen el mismo cabello rubio y alborotado en la coronilla, y los mismos ojos azules. La forma de sus rostros es idéntica, y hasta parecen de la misma estatura.

—Mimi, él no es Takeru. —Le dice Sora, y Mimi asiente lentamente, intentando ignorar el retorcijón en su vientre. —Tienes que estar tranquila. Matt y T.K. son muy diferentes.

Pero Yamato y Takeru son la misma persona.

—Tranquila Mimi —siente las caricias de Sora en su hombro. Deberían hacerla sentir mejor, pero no.

Taichi llega hasta ellas en compañía de Yamato y Mimi es una hoja temblorosa y empapada de sudor en los brazos de Sora.

No sabe cuál será la expresión de su rostro, pero Taichi le mira con ojos cariñosos y le sonríe.

—Mimi —dice Taichi, y sólo cuando se ve arrebatada de Sora y rodeada de unos brazos fuertes, se digna a dejar de mirar a Yamato por un segundo.

—Hola, Tai —murmura, sorprendida por el afecto del abrazo de su amigo. Taichi la abraza por largos minutos y ella sólo quiere que la suelte.

—Estás más pequeña —murmura él en su oído, y ella se aguanta el impulso de empujarlo, aunque sabe que sería un intento fútil considerando el volumen de sus brazos, y en el fondo agradece que él no comente lo horrible que se ve por todo el peso que ha perdido.

"No llores, no llores, no llores." Se repite mentalmente. Se muerde el labio inferior para aguantarse el llanto, y Taichi la estrecha más contra sí. Y entonces se rompe. Escucha el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose en su cabeza, de trozos de cristal desparramándose sobre el suelo.

Es como si Takeru estuviese ahí, a un metro de ella, mirándola como si fuese lo menos interesante del universo, y esa mirada le duele tanto, ver ese gesto tan impropio de Takeru en su rostro.

Ella sabe que no es Takeru. Y aun así, siente que él es quien la mira.

La mano de Taichi es cálida, y le acaricia el cabello. Mimi siente un nudo ardiente en la garganta mientras el vientre se le retuerce, y está segura que va a terminar vomitando. De pronto se siente tan débil, que las rodillas ceden y teme caerse, pero Taichi la sujeta, la mantiene firme, y eso sólo hace que quiera llorar con más fuerza.

Es como si estuviera sumergida bajo olas imponentes.

—Está bien, princesa —murmura él, y un ramalazo de nostalgia la golpea, porque él no le llama así desde la secundaria, cuando eran amigos y él a veces la acompañaba hasta su casa o le invitaba un helado.

Y la corriente de agua, la fuerza de las mismas olas que la ahogaban, la empuja hacia la superficie. Respira hondo, respira como si fuera la primera vez. El aire frío le quema la nariz y los pulmones.

—La-lamento… lo d-de ella… —solloza, apretando los hombros de Tai con sus manos. —Hikari —llora, y ella misma se sorprende por toda la pena contenida en su voz.

Y Taichi asiente, sonriendo, acariciando más su cabello y murmurando palabras de consuelo en el oído de la chica enclenque que sostiene.

Sora también quiere llorar, y mira a Yamato. Él no se percata de su mirada, pues mantiene sus ojos azules fijos en Taichi y Mimi. Se ve tan serio, tan indiferente, pero Sora sabe mejor que juzgar a Yamato por las apariencias.

Mimi respira, y le duele, y Taichi se separa de ella lo suficiente como para besarle la frente. Es un gesto tan cariñoso y protector que Mimi siente que se derrite.

—Vamos —dice él, y ella asiente, y quiere dar un paso y seguirle, pero no puede, porque siente todo el peso de la gravedad contra sus delicados huesos, y el rostro del moreno y el cielo se ponen de cabeza antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

* * *

N/A:

Al fin. Mimi vio a Yamato. ¿Alguien se imaginaba otra reacción?

Cariños,

Lyls


	16. 16 - Matt

**_16 - Matt  
_**

**_Matt_**

A Matt no le gusta estar cerca de Mimi. Hay algo en ella que lo inquieta de sobremanera, y no es sólo el hecho de que ella no le quita los ojos de encima. Él sabe que es porque se ve como su hermano, y siente pena por ella. Pero hay algo más que hace que la sola presencia de ella le moleste.

A él jamás le gustó ella para su hermano.

Su hermano.

No dejaba de pensar en él desde que se habían instalado en aquella cabaña. Pertenecía a un tío o algo así de Mim y se podía llegar a la playa a pie. No había tenido oportunidad de ir todavía pues cuando lo había intentado, Taichi quiso colarse, y él quiere ir a estar solo. Quiere alejarse un momento de la luz brillante y molesta que es Taichi Yagami, de las miraditas culpables que le lanza Sora y de la intensa mirada de la muchacha pálida y delgada, una sombra de la belleza que había sido.

Nunca creyó que extrañaría su voz chillona y el aroma de su perfume, que quedaba impregnado donde fuera que ella estuviese. Verla ahora, tan consumida y demacrada por la pena, le generaba un sentimiento totalmente desconocido. Y él no quería detenerse a analizarlo.

Taichi ha decidido que vayan a la playa al día siguiente, y que por hoy todos descansen. Ese "todos" es Mimi, quien está tan marchita que no soportaría un paseo a la playa en estos momentos, pues el viaje hasta allí y el encuentro con los muchachos la han dejado agotada. Taichi y Sora están pendientes de ella, especialmente Taichi, que actúa muy sobreprotector. Eso a Matt le pone de muy mal humor, por lo que se mantiene ajeno a la actividad de esos tres.

Él se sienta en una mecedora que está en el porche con vista al jardín trasero. Está nublado y sopla una brisa helada que le pone la piel de gallina, pero él le da la bienvenida al frío, pues siente que le renueva.

Al cabo de un rato, Sora aparece y ocupa la mecedora junto a él.

—Mimi está durmiendo y Tai se quedó con ella.

Matt hace un ruidito de fastidio y Sora sonríe, sintiéndose un poco culpable después.

A Yamato ese gesto de la pelirroja le cause gracia y se acomoda en la mecedora para inclinar todo su cuerpo en dirección a ella. Se ponen a charlar de un par de cosas, y es tan fácil hablar con Sora, más que con Taichi o con cualquiera. Y no puede evitarlo: los engranajes de su ser retorcido se ponen en marcha.

Le comenta sobre esa vez que intercambiaron un par de besos en un parque cercano a la casa de Sora. Yamato espera que ella se sonroje y desvíe la mirada, como solía hacerlo en el pasado cada vez que él quería algo de ella, y le sorprende que ella le mire, con un gesto difícil de descifrar.

Y las palabras que ella dice a continuación mueven algo dentro de él.

—¿Por qué no le dices a Tai?

Y Yamato sabe a qué se refiere, pero prefiere hacerse el tonto.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? A ti no te golpeará.

—Él no va a golpearte —dice ella.

—Yo sí golpearía a mi mejor amigo por besar a la chica que me gusta a escondidas —murmura.

Y ahora sí, Sora se pone roja, pero frunce el ceño, molesta. Parece a punto de decir algo, pero luego se arrepiente, y se levanta de la silla y le deja solo.

Yamato suspira, contemplando el cielo. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en la brisa fría que le acaricia el rostro. Se toca el bolsillo derecho y siente su pastillero allí, y eso, de algún modo que no quiere reconocer, le alivia, no sabe de qué.

Abre los ojos, para borrar la imagen de Hikari Yagami que acaba de formarse en su mente. Se levanta de la mecedora y entra en el salón de la cabaña. Al parecer, Mimi ya se ha despertado, y es hora de que coma. Se escabulle hacia la habitación que comparte con Taichi apenas ve como la muchacha es llevada a la cocina por el moreno mientras Sora prepara los alimentos. La mirada de sus ojos color miel reflejan un hambre y un anhelo tremendos cuando se posan en él. Él sube rápidamente las escaleras, ignorando el llamado de Tai a que los acompañase un rato, y cuando al fin se encierra en el cuarto, suelta el aire que contuvo en los pulmones cuando vio a Mimi. Toma la guitarra y se echa sobre el diván que hay en el alfeizar de la ventana, y admira el paisaje, pues puede ver el mar. Toca las cuerdas, y se esmera en tocar cualquier cosa, menos la melodía que comienza a sonar en su cabeza, y se pregunta si acaso él es la sombra que dejó su hermano en este mundo.

* * *

N/A:

Gracias por leer.

Cariños,

Lyls


	17. 17 - Matt

**_17 - Matt  
_**

**_Matt_**

Él siempre fue un desalmado. Él bueno era Takeru.

A la gente a su alrededor le encantaba resaltar lo diferentes que eran, por más idénticos que se vieran. Takeru era el cortés, el encantador, el risueño, el amable, el de buenos sentimientos, el de las novias estables, el humanitario. Yamato era el serio, el indiferente, el que rompía corazones.

A Yamato nunca le molestó, porque había una persona, además de su padre, claro, que veía la bondad que sí existía en él. Y ese era Takeru.

Por muy diferentes que fueran, o que el mundo se empeñase en creer, ellos eran dos caras de una misma moneda. Takeru era el único que veía la bondad del alma de Yamato. Y Yamato era el único que veía la oscuridad en su hermano. Y la aceptaba.

Cuando eran pequeños, Yamato le cuidaba con devoción. Jamás le reprochó el haberse ido con la madre de ambos. Ver a su hermano feliz había pasado a ser tan imprecindible como respirar.

A medida que Takeru creció, perdió aquel niñito llorón que lo necesitaba para todo, y ganó a un compañero invaluable de aventuras y penurias.

La gente creía que Taichi era su compañero y mejor amigo. Y en cierta forma, era así, pues Taichi siempre había estado ahí para él. Pero Yamato siempre había sido demasiado oscuro, demasiado retorcido, para encajar con el sol brillante que era Tai. Había cosas que no podía mostrarle al moreno, y que en cambio, Takeru conocía mejor que nadie.

Es que su hermano nunca le había juzgado, e incluso de mayor, le siguió mirando con admiración. Yamato siempre sintió que esa admiración estaba equivocada, porque él era un gran fiasco cuando de relaciones personales se trataba. Él echaba todo a perder con su frialdad e indiferencia porque era incapaz de cuidar las cosas que quería. Ni siquiera podía mantener una buena relación con su mejor amigo, pues le escondía demasiadas cosas al moreno como para afirmar que su amistad era verdadera y maravillosa. Con su padre todo era muy sencillo pues le sentía como uan extensión de sí mismo. Pero honestamente, la única relación con alguien que él había amado y que había mantenido con suma dedicación había sido con su hermano.

Por pensar en él es que no puede dormir, por lo que abandona la cabaña a hurtadillas. Le apetece un paseo por la playa, ahora que está solo y libre de miradas. Sus pies se hunden en la arena blanca y le rellenan los zapatos, pero no le importa. Se sienta en la arena y admira el mar. La brisa es salada y le mece el cabello.

Lo que a Yamato no le deja dormir es pensar en su hermano. En su querido hermano y en los extraños sucesos de su último año con vida.

Es que Yamato quiere recordar a su hermano como lo recuerdan todos los demás: como el chico amable y encantador que parecía fuera de este mundo.

Yamato siempre ha sido oscuro, y su hermano siempre había lidiado con ello. Ahora le toca lidiar a Yamato con ello, llevarse los secretos de su hermano consigo, aunque unos ojos caramelo le miren con un anhelo que le da náuseas; aunque unos ojos chocolate le miren amistosamente y le hagan sentir sucio; aunque unos ojos rojizos le hagan sentir culpable.

Él no dirá nada. Porque Takeru murió siendo bueno. Y Yamato está dispuesto a vivir siendo un imbécil.

* * *

N/A:

Gracias por leer. En especial, gracias a Alma Roja por su apreciación sobre el fic, porque hiciste que pensara en detalles que no había tomado en cuenta.

Sólo añadiré que se viene bastante de Yamato y de Mimi en los próximos capis.

Cariños,

Lyls


	18. 18 - Matt

**_18 - Matt  
_**

**_Matt_**

Saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende. Siempre lleva consigo lo mismo en sus bolsillos, una cajetilla de cigarros, su encendedor plateado y su pastillero.

Le da una calada al cigarro y cierra los ojos disfrutando del efecto reconfortante del tabaco en su interior. Deja salir el humo lentamente y abre los ojos.

Él recuerda su cabello y el aroma de sus besos. Sus labios siempre olían a vainilla, pero nunca tuvieron sabor.

Un día ella le sonrió, y no fue la sonrisa amigable o de cortesía que siempre le había dedicado. Detrás de esa sonrisa se escondían otras intensiones, las cuales captaron la atención de Matt al instante. Ella le miró con sus ojos castaños, como los de Taichi, pero Matt los sintió muy diferentes; no había ni un atisbo de pasión, los ojos de Hikari eran pura melancolía.

Aquello tiró de él con violencia, porque él era eso también, melancolía y amargura mal disimulada.

Ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de su hermano. En cierto modo, sintió que ella era algo prohibido para él, y por eso él no se lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptarla.

Fue ella quien lo buscó la primera vez. Se dieron un beso a escondidas en una fiesta en la casa de alguien, mientras sus amigos estaban adentro cantando una canción que todos conocían. Antes de eso habían salido un par de veces. Ella le enviaba una fotografía de donde se encontraba y él salía a su encuentro. Caminaban un poco, a veces sin decirse nada. Nunca se besaron en aquellas salidas, a pesar de que siempre pasearon por lugares poco comunes para ellos dos, siempre con aquel recelo de no ser vistos juntos por alguien conocido.

Aquello le gustaba demasiado a Yamato, reunirse con ella casi en secreto, casi a escondidas. El primer beso que se dieron marcó un antes y un después en su vida. Antes del beso, todo había sido un juego muy interesante y hasta emocionante, un juego que alimentaba su ego, donde se regocijaba al saber que le ocultaba algo importante a su mejor amigo. Después del beso todo fue intenso y real, al menos para él, porque él la quiso a ella, a Hikari, oscura y melancólica. Quiso animarla, quiso hacerla sentir mejor, pero ella se resistió a todos sus intentos. Yamato nunca logró que ella le quisiera. Es que él no era Takeru.

Se preguntó muchas veces por qué siempre la aceptaba cuando ella venía hacia él. Ninguna de esas veces iba a buscarlo a él, ella siempre anheló a Takeru y Yamato lo sabía, pero él siempre había sido un poco masoquista. La aceptó todas las veces que ella quiso regresar. Incluso cuando él quiso dejar de esconderse y ella no regresó hasta mucho tiempo después, él le aceptó.

Yamato la quiso, pero nunca estuvo enamorado. Nunca definió lo que sintió por ella, porque él nunca le da demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. A veces cree que era pena lo que sentía por ella, y que por eso estuvo a su lado cuando ella lo quiso. Yamato siempre quiso convencerse de que nunca le dolió su rechazo ni que ella viera a su hermano cuando le besaba a él. No pudo ayudarla, y se lo ha ocultado a Taichi hasta el día de hoy.

En los últimos meses de su vida, Yamato la vio más hundida y desesperada que nunca. Takeru no podía verla con otros ojos más que los de un amigo, y ella por más que tratara de disimularlo, seguía sintiéndose herida. Yamato vio de cerca sus acciones desesperadas, las que envolvieron a su hermano y lo atraparon como una mosca en una telaraña. Él dejó de sentir pena por Hikari cuando su hermano empezó a sentir pena por ella. Entonces empezó a sentir pena por Mimi. Y aunque no lo admite abiertamente, porque él jamás es honesto consigo mismo, también sintió rabia, tanto con Hikari como con su hermano.

Se termina toda la caja de cigarrillos. No le gusta pensar en Hikari, no le gusta como el pensar en ella le hace sentir con respecto a Takeru. No quiere pensar en ella, menos con Taichi tan cerca de él. Se recuesta en la arena y espera unas horas, pensando en canciones que todavía no existen, a que amanezca. No siente ganas de dormir, porque tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Pasan más horas, y decide regresar porque algunos bañistas comienzan a invadir la playa.

Cuando entra a la casa, va directo a la cocina. Ahí, en el mesón que hay en el centro, encuentra una nota con la letra de Taichi. Dice que él y Sora habían ido de compras para preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo. Yamato se sorprende al ver la hora en un reloj que cuelga en uno de los muros de la cocina. Es temprano, pero pronto sería hora para almorzar.

Revisa la nevera, pero está vacía, así que gruñe mientras cierra la puerta. Un sonido extraño le distrae de su mal humor, proviene del vestíbulo. Escucha una voz llamando a Sora y se asoma rápidamente. Mimi está en el suelo, de rodillas. Tiene puesta una sudadera rosa que le queda enorme. Es obvio que se ha tropezado y caído.

Ella le mira y él siente escalofríos. Se acerca a ella de todas formas, y se agacha, para rodearla con los brazos por la cintura y ayudarla a levantarse. Su cuerpo se siente sumamente frágil, Matt teme que vaya a quebrarla si la sujeta con más fuerza, por eso trata de ser lo más delicado posible. No puede evitar sentirse atraído por la calidez de su cuerpo ni por sus mejillas hundidas. Nunca había tenido un contacto de este tipo con ella, pero era obvio, sólo con verla, que había perdido demasiado peso desde el accidente que les arrebató a Takeru.

Ella se aferra a su brazo y hombro con sus huesudas manos y él la lleva a la sala, y la acomoda delicadamente sobre el sofá. Hay una manta en una de las sillas y la coge para cubrirle las piernas.

La mirada de ella le pone los nervios de punta. Matt desea gritarle que deje de mirarlo así, pero no lo hace.

-Sora salió a comprar algo para hacer el desayuno.

Y Mimi asiente con la cabeza. Él sólo quiere salir corriendo.

* * *

N/A:

Al fin se hablan. Gracias por leer.

Lyls


	19. 19 - Mimi

**_19 - Mimi_**

Es la primera vez que él le habla.

Mimi no sabe cómo debe sentirse. Es que no entiende. No entiende por qué esta persona se parece tanto a Takeru. Su cabello es como el de Takeru, sus ojos son como los de Takeru, y hasta se escucha como Takeru. No entiende por qué esta persona, que se ve igual a Takeru, no se siente como él.

Mimi le mira insistentemente, tratando de encontrar algo que los diferencie, aunque sea un pequeño detalle, y no lo encuentra; es como tener a Takeru nuevamente con ella. Pero no siente nada, está vacía. Lo único que siente es un hambre tremenda por volver a sentir.

Y él se ve tan indiferente. No es capaz de ver a Yamato, y sólo ve a Takeru siendo indiferente con ella. Su Takeru, que debería estar abrazándola, está ahí, frente a ella, mirando en otra dirección.

Siente ganas de llorar.

Se repite mentalmente que esta persona no es su Takeru, que es Yamato. Su Takeru ya no está en este mundo. Aquel pensamiento le hace sentir peor y las ganas de llorar son casi insoportables.

Yamato le pregunta si quiere beber algo y ella no sabe qué responder. Él le vuelve a preguntar y ella asiente con la cabeza. Él la abandona para ir a la cocina, y ella apoya todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el respaldo del sofá. Siente un pesado bulto en su pecho y garganta, quiere respirar pero le arde terriblemente. Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos y hasta siente un zumbido en los oídos. Abre la boca para respirar y profiere un jadeo.

Yamato debe haberla escuchado desde la cocina, porque aparece en la sala un segundo después. Mimi desea pedirle que se vaya, pero no puede hablar. Ella le mira, suplicante, y se arrepiente inmediatamente.

Cierra los ojos.

_No es Takeru. No es Takeru. No es Takeru. No es Takeru._

Sabe que él sigue ahí, y cree que alucina, porque percibe el aroma de su perfume, y ella puede jurar que es el mismo que usaba Takeru.

Él sofá se hunde a su lado y ella sabe que es él. Le está hablando, pero ella no entiende lo que él quiere decir. Siente su mano, vacilante, tocarle la cabeza con torpeza. Ella quiere gritar; le duele muchísimo el vientre y se inclina hacia él, hacia ese aroma y ese contacto torpe. Se topa con el pecho de él y se aferra a la tela de su camiseta desteñida, porque huele igual a Takeru. Es sándalo y Takeru.

Mimi sabe que él se siente terriblemente incómodo, y una parte de ella, siente hasta un poco de vergüenza.

Mimi podría haberse calmado, podría haber recuperado la compostura después de un rato y haberse disculpado por el exabrupto, con la cara roja por el bochorno, pero entonces, él le rodea, torpemente, con los brazos, y Mimi se pierde, porque la estrecha contra sí, y cada movimiento es forzado y embarazoso. Él cuerpo de él podría ser el de Takeru, porque tienen el mismo aroma, pero Yamato es más delgado, mucho más delgado, y es frío, y los abrazos de Takeru siempre fueron cálidos y envolventes.

Hunde su rostro en el pecho duro de Matt, llorando de rabia, porque sabe, por fin, que esta persona no es su príncipe.

_No es Takeru._

* * *

N/A:

Y se viene más.

Lyls


	20. 20 - Sora

**_20 - Sora_**

Sora abre la puerta y se hace a un lado para dejar que Taichi entre, pues el carga las bolsas de la compra. Él había insistido.

Van directo a la cocina, pero al pasar por la sala, Sora se encuentra con la extraña escena en el sofá. Yamato la mira, y sus ojos azules son una tormenta.

Taichi se devuelve para ver que se quedó viendo ella y abre muchos los ojos cuando mira hacia el sofá.

Sora se acerca a los dos y se agacha junto a Mimi, le acaricia la espalda y trata de ignorar la mirada de Yamato, que pide a gritos que se la quiten de encima.

-Mimi -dice, suavemente. -Mimi, vamos al baño.

Pero Mimi no quiere soltar a Yamato. Sora se siente al borde del colapso. No sabe qué hacer ni cómo tratar a Mimi. Las manos le comienzan a sudar, sintiéndose presa de una ansiedad tremenda. Si tan sólo pudiese irse a su casa y esconderse en su habitación.

Es Taichi el que la saca de ese aprieto. El moreno se acerca y rodea a Mimi con sus fuertes brazos y la levanta sin ninguna dificultad. Matt deja caer sus brazos a los lados inmediatamente, pero Mimi no le suelta la camiseta y cuando Taichi la levanta, ella tira del rubio. Yamato mira en la dirección contraria, echando su cuerpo hacia ella, para que no le tire, pero alejando su rostro lo más que puede.

-Princesa -Taichi le habla a Mimi por lo bajo, estrechándola más contra sí. -Tienes que soltar a Matt. -Mimi no le hace caso y él intenta de nuevo. -Tienes que dejarle ir -dice esta vez. -Es Yamato. No es Takeru.

Sora piensa que decirle eso a Mimi ha sido demasiado violento por parte de él. Sin embargo, la castaña suelta al rubio, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Eso es -dice el moreno. Le habla a Mimi como si fuera una niña pequeña. Él mira a Sora y le hace un gesto con la cabeza y ella interpreta que llevará a Mimi a su habitación.

Cuando Taichi desaparece con ella al subir las escaleras, Sora suelta un suspiro. Mira de reojo a Yamato y le ve con puños apretados y rechinando los dientes.

-¿Matt?

Él no le dice nada, y desaparece por las escaleras también. Sora frunce el ceño, debatiéndose entre seguirlo o no. La verdad es que no quiere ir tras él, pero piensa en lo que Taichi haría en su lugar.

Se asoma en la habitación que los muchachos comparten justo cuando Yamato echa su guitarra en su estuche.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunta ella, pero es demasiado obvio.

-Me largo -dice, y pasa junto a ella con un bolso en la mano y su guitarra al hombro.

-No puedes irte así -dice ella, siguiéndolo por las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo.

-No debí venir.

-Pero Matt…

El rubio se da vuelta a verla antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿A qué estás jugando? -le espeta. -Traernos a este lugar, a mí y a ella ¿para qué?

Sora no sabe qué responder. Yamato está temblando y ella nunca le había visto así, ni siquiera cuando ocurrió el accidente y todos murieron, y no entiende el por qué.

Él se va y ella no lo detiene, porque no puede, porque no sabe qué decir. Se maldice en su fuero interno por no haber tomado en cuenta el parecido entre Matt y Takeru y cómo eso podía afectar a Mimi, o al mismo Matt. Se siente muy confundida por lo que acaba de pasar, como si acabara de herir al rubio de alguna forma imperdonable. Se retuerce las manos sin darse cuenta, mientras un millón de pensamientos se revuelven en su cabeza.

No quiere pensar. Necesita hacer algo. Se regresa a la cocina y ve toda la compra que hicieron con Taichi sobre una encimera. Guarda los alimentos en el refrigerador meticulosamente. Dobla y guarda las bolsas en un cajón, y comienza a preparar el almuerzo.

Cuando Taichi baja, ella está poniendo la mesa, colocando un florero pequeño con flores amarillas que ella había comprado esa mañana en una floristería cerca de la playa.

-Mimi se ha dormido -dice él, y ella asiente. -La despertaré más tarde para que coma. -Sora asiente otra vez, sin mirarlo, demasiado ocupada con las flores. -¿Dónde está Matt? -Ella quiere decirle que se ha marchado, pero no se atreve a abrir la boca. -Sora.

-No sé -musita.

Y él se acerca y le coge las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sora no entiende lo que pasa. Se siente casi aturdida por lo que pasó con Matt y Mimi, y por cómo este se fue.

-No debimos venir -dice.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estamos haciéndoles daño -dice.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Yamato se ha ido -dice ella.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? -Sora no dice nada y él sube corriendo las escaleras, seguramente para comprobar si Matt se ha llevado sus cosas.

Sora se queda esperando, acariciándose el antebrazo izquierdo. Cuando Taichi baja, le mira y se pone frente a ella.

-¿Se fue hace mucho? -ella asiente. -Iré a buscarlo. Tal vez lo encuentre por ahí, o en la estación de autobuses. Quédate con Mimi -le pone las manos sobre los hombros y le mira, sonriendo. -Todo estará bien.

Sora quiere creerle, y por eso asiente, aunque se muerde el labio, porque ella siente que algo malo va a pasar.

Taichi le da un beso en la frente, y ella detesta que lo haga, porque le tiemblan las piernas y se le retuerce el estómago.

-Regresaré pronto -promete el moreno.

Sora suspira cuando él cierra la puerta. Quiere hacer lo mismo que Yamato, pero no puede dejar sola a Mimi. Y tampoco quiere decepcionar a Tai.

* * *

N/A:

Y falta algo más.

Lyls


	21. 21 - Matt

**_21 - Matt_**

Su hermano era quien mejor le conocía, su compañero de penurias y alegrías. Era su otra mitad.

Él protegería a su hermano siempre, incluso si Takeru ya ha dejado este mundo. Por eso debe alejarse de todos, alejarse de la presión que ejercen sobre él la mirada apremiante de Sora, los ojos amistosos de Taichi, la mirada llena de añoranza de Mimi.

Se encamina a la estación de buses, pero está temblando. Quiere tranquilizarse, pero no puede. Se sienta en una banca de madera y se toca los bolsillos. Saca su encendedor, y apenas lo ve, sabe que fue una mala idea, porque aquel era un regalo de Takeru, y él necesita, desesperadamente, dejar de pensar en su hermano.

Su garganta se contrae dolorosamente y el arden la nariz y los ojos. Mueve el pie, frenético, y ruega mentalmente por un poco de autocontrol. Siente que todo se le ha escapado de las manos. Por más que trata, no puede borrar de su cabeza la sensación de Mimi en sus brazos ni sus huesudas manos tirando de su camiseta. Siente como si toda la piel que fue rozada por ella le ardiera. El pecho le arde por la culpa de haberse callado todo lo que quería decirle.

Su hermano la había transformado en aquel ser y él, Yamato, creía que era muy injusto. Pero jamás le diría a nadie el porqué.

Guardó el encendedor y sacó su pastillero. Su terapeuta le dijo que cuando el dolor fuese demasiado, una bastaría. Apenas había salido de esa casa, se había tomado una, y no sentía el efecto calmante de siempre. Tal vez, su ansiedad es demasiada, más que otras veces, y una sola dosis no es suficiente.

Abre el pastillero, con cierto temor, y se traga otra píldora celeste. Espera unos minutos y no siente nada, así que se traga otra, y otra, y otra, y otra. Tiene ganas de lanzar sus píldoras, pero se contiene y las guarda en su bolsillo. Ahora le ataca el remordimiento y el miedo de haber hecho algo estúpido. Se levanta y comienza a caminar, desesperado, y saca su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y marca a su terapeuta. Le marca incontables veces y no recibe respuesta.

Se siente perdido, desorientado. Le pregunta a alguien el camino a la estación de buses, pero la persona se asusta y se aleja de él. Se sienta en la vereda, porque de repente siente el cuerpo pesado. Su guitarra se resbala de su hombro, y el ruido que hace al golpear el piso le parece que dura miles de segundos.

Ya nada le arde en el cuerpo, pero siente todo pesado, como si la gravedad hubiese sido aumentada. El bulto en la garganta sigue ahí, y él quiere despotricar sobre ello, porque le parece injusto; se metió todas esas píldoras al cuerpo para dejar de sentirse tan desesperado, y ahora se sentía igual y el cuerpo y la cabeza le pesaban como nunca.

Es injusto que tenga que sentirse esta manera, porque él no ha hecho nada. La única cosa que lamenta es no poder decirle a Taichi que falló en ayudar a Hikari. Pero ese es un peso que él debiese poder cargar sin problemas, porque es suyo y de nadie más.

Empero, su desesperación no sólo se debe a lo que no le ha contado a su mejor amigo sobre su hermana. Él también está desesperado por tener que guardar los secretos que su hermano debió llevarse con él a la tumba y que dejó con él, con Yamato. Él sigue vivo, y sabe lo que debe hacer, pero una parte de él no quiere mantener la boca cerrada, quiere soltarlo todo, y que el mundo sepa quien fue Takeru en verdad, y eso le aterra, le aterra el que algún día no pueda controlar su lengua. Porque él va a proteger a su hermano por siempre,

A su alrededor, la gente le mira. Él quiere pararse y alejarse de todos, pero no puede. Todas las personas caminan muy lento, y hablan muy lento. Sus voces apenas las escucha y apenas puede ver sus rostros. Se frota los ojos, la frente, las sienes. Cree sentir como su propia sangre comienza a fluir lento. Todo va en cámara lenta, incluso cuando cae al piso y se golpea contra el pavimento. Le duele la sien izquierda, pero no puede moverse, todo es borroso y él quiere dormir para siempre.

* * *

N/A:

Y ya se acabó. No hay más, así que nos leemos en unas semanas. Gracias por leer :)

Cariños,

Lyls


	22. 22 - Taichi

**_22 - Taichi_**

Lo encuentra desmayado sobre la acera. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un breve segundo cuando le vio. Le costó varios minutos conseguir un taxi para llevárselo. Tiró las pertenencias del rubio en el maletero y a él lo acomodó en el asiento trasero. Taichi se sentó con él, poniendo la cabeza de su amigo sobre su regazo.

Cuando el conductor le preguntó a dónde ir, Taichi no supo qué decir. ¿A casa o al hospital? Optó por el segundo. El hospital más cercano quedaba en la ciudad, así que el taxista les llevó al centro médico más cercano. Fueron casi cuarenta minutos de viaje.

El taxista le ayudó a cargar a Yamato a la entrada, donde el guardia de seguridad y un enfermero se acercaron a recibir al rubio. Trajeron una silla de ruedas y se lo llevaron por un pasillo, y Taichi se quedó ahí parado, con el bolso y la guitarra de Yamato a su lado, y con el taxista a sus espaldas, esperando que le pagara el recorrido.

Ahora está sentado, frotándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos, preguntándose cómo pudo pasar esto. Escucha unos pasos delante de sí y levanta la vista, ve un poco borroso al principio, pero al cabo de segundos distingue con nitidez el rostro de una mujer, que le sonríe.

La mujer es una trabajadora del centro médico y quiere que llene una hoja con su información y la de Yamato.

Taichi le pregunta que cómo está él, y ella le dice que está bien, que está estable, y que dentro de unos minutos podrá hablar con un médico. Tarda menos de diez minutos en llenar las hojas, y se las entrega con un sinsabor en la boca, pues dejó muchos espacios en blanco en la hoja de Yamato. Hay muchas cosas de él que no sabe, como su tipo de sangre o si es alérgico a algún medicamento. Odia sentir que no es de ayuda.

La mujer se marcha y él se toca el bolsillo izquierdo, donde tiene el celular de Yamato, que ahora mismo está vibrando. Cuando venían en el taxi, este había sonado por primera vez, y Taichi no contestó. Desde que había llegado al centro médico, el celular había vibrado varias veces más. Taichi lo saca y comprueba que tienes al menos cinco llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes, todos de la misma persona, un nombre desconocido para él. Un mensaje acaba de ser recibido y su contenido brilla en la pantalla.

"¿Todo bien? Contesta, por favor."

Taichi aprieta los labios, pensando, y otro mensaje aparece en la pantalla.

"¿Ha pasado algo?"

Va a responder el mensaje cuando el celular vibra y en la pantalla aparecen el nombre y el número de la llamada entrante. Acepta la llamada y se coloca el aparato en el oído.

-Al fin. ¿Esta todo bien? No pude contestar tus llamadas, lo lamento. -Taichi escucha la voz cordial de una mujer. -¿Ha pasado algo? -Taichi no dice nada, no sabe qué decir. - Se supone que estarías en la playa con unos amigos, ¿no? ¿Pasó algo con ellos? ¿Yamato?

Taichi carraspea.

-Hola, mi nombre es Taichi Yagami. Yamato no puede hablar en estos momentos.

-Tú eres amigo de Yamato de la escuela, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Iba a ir contigo y unas amigas de paseo al mar, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo está Yamato? -pregunta la mujer. Taichi suspira. -Dime qué pasó, Yagami, por favor.

-No lo sé. Se fue y salí a buscarlo, y estaba desmayado…

-¿Dónde están ahora, Yagami? - la voz sonaba muy tranquila, y eso le daba escalofríos.

-En un centro médico.

-¿Puedes darme el nombre y la dirección? Y algún teléfono.

-Sí, sí, pero… ¿Con quién hablo?

-Oh, lo lamento, Yagami. Yo soy la terapeuta de Yamato.

-¿Terapeuta? -la palabra te desconcierta un poco. -¿Yamato va al psicólogo?

-Al psiquiatra -corrigió ella. -Yamato es mi paciente desde hace unos meses. Es muy importante que pueda hablar con el médico que lo está atendiendo ahora, ¿podrías comunicarme con él?

Taichi se siente un poco aturdido por la nueva información. Yamato no le había dicho nada.

-¿Yagami? Por favor, es muy importante que hable con el médico…

-¿Por qué? -dice Taichi. -¿Qué le pasa a Matt?

-Tú mismo me has dicho que se ha desmayado.

-No eso. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué es su paciente?

-Creo que esa respuesta debe dártela Yamato y no yo.

-Pero… -y Taichi se calla porque acaba de aparecer la policía en compañía de la trabajadora que le había pedido sus datos. -¿Qué?

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó la mujer al teléfono.

-Quisiéramos hacerle unas preguntas sobre Yamato Ishida -dice un oficial.

-La policía quiere hablar conmigo -murmura Taichi al teléfono.

-Yagami -esta vez, la voz de la mujer es seria. -Escúchame por favor, debo hablar con el médico que está viendo a Yamato o con alguien que trabaje en esa clínica, para poder explicarles sobre el estado de Yamato y el tratamiento que sigue. Es muy, muy importante.

-Antes dígame qué está pasando a Matt -odia escuchar la desesperación impresa en su voz.

-Puede que se haya desmayado por ingerir demasiados calmantes -dice la mujer pausadamente. -Y si la policía encuentra las píldoras sin la receta médica, Yamato estará en problemas.

Taichi asiente, aturdido, y le extiende el celular de Yamato a la confundida trabajadora social de la clínica.

* * *

N/A:

Pequeño, I know. So sorry.

Cariños,

Lyls


End file.
